Korea, Here We Come!
by Aegyo SS501
Summary: Ah-Hin and Jasmin are a pair of happy-go-lucky girls who won an animation contest. The prize? Making an animated music video for the famous TVXQ!... but wait, they also get to live with them! Oh, this should be fun... CMxOC YHxJJxOC
1. Korea, Here We Come!

A/N: Hello! This is one of my TVXQ storied that ive been writing. Its kind of long so far, and it's just for fun. Its being written between me and my friend so if you notice different writing styles, that's because we are BOTH writing this. I really hope you enjoy it! It's a fun and cute story, so please, don't expect anything too serious out of this. Have fun reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own tvxq or anything else that may be mentioned in this story.

**Chapter One**

"And so, I am pleased to announce the winners of the 2007 Annual Artistic  
Value Competition…Team Chibi!" the host announced, with great enthusiasm.  
The two girls screamed their hearts out as the climbed the steps to the  
stage.  
Clinging onto each other, hugging and squealing. Practically crying.  
Ah-Hin and Jasmin stood in front of all, labeled as the victors of the most  
important event of their lives. The two teenaged girls made up team Chibi as  
an ambition to finally accomplish their dreams and start their careers early  
in an animation corporation. The two girls could hardly believe they were  
chosen as the winners, as they were handed their plaques and certificates of  
animation. Ah-Hin and Jasmin shook the host's hand and waved greatly to the  
audience.  
"I can't believe we made it, Ah-Hin!!" Jasmin exclaimed brightly, as she  
jumped happily.

"Neither can I! It feels so great!" Her friend bellowed, as she waved some  
more to the crowd.

All of the sudden, every female in the crowd squealed and screamed. Jasmin  
became more excited as she thanked them. Ah-Hin looked around, and she was  
stunned. Behind her was standing the very epitome of her interests. The  
gorgeous men of Dong Bang Shin Ki were waving to the crowd, smiling and  
laughing sweetly. Her eyes grew wide and she fell short of breath. She  
hesitantly grabbed onto Jasmin's sleeve and lightly tugged on it. Jasmin,  
confused and joyful, turned to face the men as well. She stood speechless as  
her face shot a bright red and her voice became harsh. The two girls stared  
at the men, then stared at each other, then at the men again, drew in a deep  
breath and screamed until they no longer could breathe. They jumped and  
scampered and squealed and hugged each other.

"Hello girls. How are you?" Yunho said, holding out his hand to shake. The  
two girls screamed again, grasping onto his hand and feeling it. He stood  
and laughed as the girls freaked about his presence.  
"NEVER BETTER!!!" they screamed, in unison.  
"Glad to hear it!" Yoochun laughed, walking out farther into the stage,  
waving bravely at his fan girls.

The Host walked up to the girls and shook their hands.  
"Congratulations girls! Your very first job assignment is to construct an  
animated music video for the Korean group, Dong Bang Shin Ki! We wish you  
the best of luck and have fun on your 2 month vacation is Seoul Korea!" he  
cheered as the crowd went wild for them. 

"Let's Work Hard and make Fun Memories together!" the 5 men yelled in union as the smiled at the girls

"This has to be a dream…" Jasmin said, quietly, as she smiled at her  
partner.

~ ~ ~  
"Uhhhhh, I had the craziest dream!!!" Ah-Hin yawned, as she wiped the drool  
from her mouth.

"Umm, dude, you weren't dreaming… we're on a plane of oober awesomeness to  
Korea!"  
Jasmin laughed, as she ate the last of her chips.

"Oh yeah! How long have I been asleep?"

"…. 'bout 5 minutes. We haven't taken off yet."

"What?! No way! It seems like I've been asleep for hours! Uggh. I'm totally  
not ready for this 7 hour trip. My butt will be complete murder!"

"yeah, me too, but hey, at least we get to work with DBSK!" Jasmin squealed,  
"I'm still not over that yet! I don't think I ever will be!"

"Me either, I'm so excited!! Think of all the shopping too!" the two girls  
laughed together as they tucked themselves in a warm, fleece blanket.

"Korea, here we come!!!" they giggled together.


	2. DUN DUN DUN

A/N: Yay chapter two! I'm super pumped because I really think you guys will like this! :D chapter one was obviously just a little introduction, and the rest of the chapters will be longer. Please review guys! PLEASE! Thank you ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own TVXQ or anything that may be mentioned.

**Chapter Two**

6 hr later...

"OMG! Only one more hr. away from meeting the loves of our lives!" squealed  
Jasmin with excitement.

"I know! Can u imagine the possibilities while living with them for 2 whole  
months?!!"  
Said Ah-hin as they both gazed mindlessly on to the ceiling

"OMG MAJOR NOSE BLEED aaaa...." Ah-hin squeaked.

"wow calm dawn Ah-hin, what are you thinking about, hahaha"

"oh come on, it's not like you weren't thinking of the same thing as I was."  
Ah-hin winked at Jasmin.

"of course not!" said Jasmin as she blushed.

"Just imagine! Those 2 whole months living with them!" *gasp*  
Jasmin! Imagine if Changmin falls in love with me and JaeJoong falls in love  
with you! OMG!" Ah-Hin screamed as she shacked Jasmin back and forth.

"OMG!, that would be SO COOL!" they both screamed.

"Ladies can you please be quiet your making alot of noise and the passengers  
are starting to complain" said the fight attendant.

"Sorry" said the girls as they BLUSH in embarrassment.

"Well who can balm us" whispered Jasmin as they both giggled

"Welcome to Seoul Korea ladies!" said the members of DBSK as they each had  
the chance to girls. As it was Changmin's turn to hug Ah-hin, he was stunned  
to see her beauty, as he got closes to give her a hug Ah-hin let out a big  
squeak!

"Omg! Changmin! I'm a big fan! I LOVE YOU! said Ah-hin as she held Changmin  
in here arms "I dreamed for this day to come! I'm really looking forward to  
getting to know you.

"Ah-hin, do you believe in love at first sight? Changmin whispered sweetly in  
Ah-hins ear.

As Ah-hin blushes as she looks on to Changmin's eyes, "Yes, yes i do" , they  
stare passionately on to each others eyes as Changmin leans close to Ah-hin  
as she moves in closer.

"Ah-hin!" yelled jasmin.

"what!? cant you see im busy here!?"

"yeah busy kissing my hand!" replied Jasmin.

"omg im so sorry, i had a dream that we arrived in Korea already and the  
guys were greeting us, and Changmin fell in love with me and we were  
kissing!" Ah-hin squealed as she hugged here pillow.

"yeah i kinda figured that out" Jasmin said as she wipes the drool off her  
hand.

"Attention all passenger if you look out side the window you can see the  
beautiful land of Seoul Korea, we will be landing shortly so please fasten  
your seat belts." said the captain of the plain.

"OMG!! Finally! We're in Korea!" Jasmin squealed, as she stretched her body out.

"I know! It's too good to be true! I can't believe how different is it over  
here… how many hours of sleep have we lost?" Ah-Hin asked, yawning.

"I'm not sure, but I know Korea is 15 hrs ahead of us. You do the math."

"OMG!!! I need sleep. I love it, how can I have lost that much time?! I  
think I might just cry Jasmin!" she whined. Jasmin looked around the airport  
for the manager to pick them up.

"OMG! I DON'T THINK YOUR GUNNA CRY ANYMORE!" Jasmin said, as she grabbed Ah-Hin and spun her around to face the line of men that they faced before  
back home.

The two girls blushed fiercely as the men walked up to them smoothly.  
JaeJoong, cool and collected. Junsu, happy and perky. YunHo and Micky, being  
their sexy selves, and then there was Changmin. Shy and introversive he  
walked up to Ah-Hin and Jasmin and smiled sweetly. Ah-Hin froze and became  
light headed, she couldn't believe Changmin, the guy of her dreams was standing right in front of her.

"Hello again girls!" Yoochun greeted brightly. "It's nice to see you after a  
hard day's work!" he smiled.  
"yes, it is! I hope your trip was pleasant." Junsu said, holding out his hand  
to Jasmin.

"of course! It feels so good to be off the seat though." She laughed, as she  
shook the hand before her.  
Yunho smirked as he gently pushed Junsu aside and grabbed Jasmin's hand.  
"It's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled. "It's also good to see that  
you're doing… well." He kissed her hand, trying to serenade her. She blushed  
fiercely as she covered her mouth to muffle her squeals. JaeJoong glared seriously at Yunho with jealously in his eyes.

Ah-Hin on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes of Changmin. "

He's so handsome, and even better looking in real life… omg…" she thought.

She felt a hand swiftly smack her, her eyes grew wide as she rubbed the back of her head. "OW! Jasmin! What's your deal?!" she yelped, teary eyed.

"Your spacing out, as usual" she smiled warmly, she giggled and Yoochun waved  
from behind her. "I honestly worry about you sometimes. What do you even  
think about???" she laughed, walking over to her and wrapping her arm around  
her friend.

"Uhhh…. I'm not quite sure really… heh heh…" she sweat-dropped as they walked towards the guys

"OK! The car is right out side girls, lets get going, said Yunho with excitement  
as they walk towards the car...Jasmin noticed that Changmin couldn't get his  
eyes off of Ah-hin, Jasmin giggled

"I know DUDE we're actually going to live with them!!" Ah-hin whispered with  
excitement to Jasmin.

Huh?..what?..OH umm yeah I'm SO EXCITED! said Jasmin with a confused face  
not knowing what Ah-Hin had said..

"Allow me" Yunho politely opened the car door for Jasmin.  
"Th..Thank you..." she blushed.  
As Yunho was getting in after Jasmin, JaeJoong pushed him aside and got in  
instead.

"HEY! That's my seat!" Yunho argued  
"TO BAD. I guess your going on the back" JaeJoong replied with a cute face. 

As they continued arguing over who get to seat next to Jasmin, Changmin finds Ah-Hin alone for a second.  
"Umm...Ah-Hin!?...would you like to seat over here?" he blushed

"omg omg omg omg omg omg...ok act cool...breath" *sigh* ran through Ah-hin's mind  
"Thank you Changmin..." she comely replied as she walked towards the car  
door Changmin opened for her.  
Ah-Hin got in the car...not to Jasmin's surprise Changmin got in right after  
her.  
"omg omg omg omg omg omg.." Ah-Hin constantly repeated in her mind  
Jasmin giggled as she noticed Ah-Hin's face turn mad red trying to calm down.

As they were on their way home....the guys couldn't stop asking the girls  
questions.  
"What do u like to do?"  
"Which is your favorite food?  
"Do like to dance?"  
"Do you like soccer?"

"DOGS! DO U LIKE DOGS!!?"

Question after question! The girls tried their best to answer them all, but  
then came the most dreaded question known to DBSK fans!

"WHOS YOUR FAVORITE MEMBER!?"  
*DUN DUN DUN!!!*

Yunho and JaeJoong stared at Jasmin with their SEDUCTIVE eyes!. while  
Changmin & Junsu stared at Ah-Hin with their ADORABLE PUPPY EYES and Yoochun well he was to busy thinking of what to eat when he got home.

Ah-Hin and Jasmin quickly stared at each other…with fear in their in their  
eyes.  
"oh SHIT!! i knew this question would eventually come..I don't know who to  
choose…I'm in LOVE with JaeJoong but at the same time I cant stop thinking about Yunho!...I CANT choose between them…especially when their BOTH  
staring at me!! What to do!?" Jasmin's thoughts raced through her mind as  
her heart kept skipping beats.

"Ah-Hin!!! Yeah, who is your favorite Member?...go on tell them!"  
Jasmin's quick thinking, put Ah-Hin in the spotlight..  
"DAMN YOU JASMIN!!" thought Ah-Hin.  
"Umm...um...M-my..." Ah-Hin stuttered  
Junsu, with his CUTE smile leaned closer  
"favorite...member…" Ah-hin's heart kept pounding loader and loader.  
Changmin then leaned in closer with a smile filled with high expectations  
"....is...."  
suddenly the car stopped, "We're here" said the driver.

"FINALLY!!...I mean....Oh...hey...we're here!!"..'  
said Ah-hin with a big relief

she quickly rushed out of the car...  
"Thank you GOD!" she lipped

"Here we are girl our home sweet home!^^, said Yunho with joy in his face standing in front of the house.

Ah-hin thought about the recent situation as she tried to calm her  
heartbeat. I can't believe I came that close to having to choose….. She  
thought. She stood there on the sidewalk, deep in thought when someone  
violently tugged her arms and started to drag her into the house. She  
snapped back into reality as she realized Jasmin was leading her into the  
house.

"Dude… why are you standing there?! Everyone but Changmin went inside and he  
was trying to talk to you!! What's with you? Why are you spacing out so  
much???" Jasmin asked, laughing.

"o-oh! Well… I was just deep in- WHAT??? HE WAS TRYING TO TALK TO ME?!?!"  
Ah-hin squealed.

"Yeah! And for some reason…He won't stop staring at you!

But there is no time to question it now! We have to unpack and start working, we only have 2 months to finish this! So lets get started!!!

"aww but….but…cant we have fun 1st!? I mean…DUDE! DBSK! HERE! UNDER ONE ROOF! Cant we spend time with them 1st PLEASE!?" Ah-Hin begged Jasmin

"I'm sorry but as mush as I WANT TO SPEND ALL MY TIME with JAE-.." Jasmin quickly paused her words when she saw JaeJoong walk towards them.

"Soo~ girls this is it….your new home for the next 2 months," he smiled sweetly at Jasmin "Your new room is this way"

The girls followed JaeJoong up the stairwell to their private room, where Changmin and Yunho already waited with their luggage.

All the time Ah-hin was staring at the top of the stairs… "gotta get up there without freaking out…" she thought. It wouldn't have been a problem… except for the fact that she was wearing a skirt and Yoochun and Junsu were right behind her!

"Sorry about the fact that the room isn't painted yet…. We just had it  
made for you girls! So we'll paint it soon^^." Junsu said.

"wooooooooooooooah baby!!! Its huge!!!" Ah-Hin said, smiling big. She walked  
over to the window and set her book bag next to it. Wow…. I can't believe we  
really made it here. Its beautiful… she thought as she looked outside and  
gawked at the city of Seoul. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her. She  
looked over and saw Changmin!

"Ah-hin, You like the view here? Beautiful isn't it?" he said, soothing  
and gently. For some reason she just couldn't get over his natural  
attractiveness.  
"yeah. It's gorgeous. I love it^^" she said, looking back out the window.

"Just like you…" Changmin thought as he stared at Ah-hin's beauty and blushed

"Come on Ah-Hin lets start unpacking!" yelled Jasmin

"okay! Coming!" ah-hin laid her hand on the window sill. "I don't want to  
leave this spot with him…" she thought. She smiled at Changmin gently and  
touched his cheek softly. "it's a dream come true to be here with you guys.  
You have no idea what this means to me…. Im very fortunate." she blushed, as  
she quickly walked over to a giggling Jasmin and Yunho.

"hey what's will the giggling you two?"

Changmin grabbed his cheek "did she just…." He blushed "did she really mean it?"

He looked over at Ah-Hin, giggling with Jasmin and Yunho over god knows what, but her beauty was so striking he couldn't help but smile too.


	3. Pinky Promise?

YunHo has decided to take us out and go shopping!!  
He says were all going out tonight and he wants to get to know us  
one-on-one. Its just us 3!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG! IM SO EXCITED!!"  
She danced around.

"NUH UH!! THAT'S SO AWSOME!! Let's go! What are we waiting for??" ah-hin  
smiled brightly.

"we gotta unpack 1st^^. Lets go do that so we can SHOP! Weew~!"

"HEY! Ah-Hin!!! Get your toosh over here! We're leaving now!!!" Jasmin  
yelled, waving her over.

"okay guys…  
SHOPPING!!" Ah-Hin chanted as she jumped excited.

As the 3 left, JaeJoong grabbed Yunho's arm and tugged him back. "don't try  
anything YunHo… Jasmin obviously likes me better." he smirked. He patted  
YunHo on the back and smiled.

"yeah right!" YunHo laughed. He walked over to jasmin, grabbed her hand  
softly and led her out of the room.

OMFG!!! Jasmin thought as she blushed intensely. What was that all about?!?

"So what exactly are we shopping for again???" ah-hin asked, putting on her  
sunglasses.

"We're going out tonight, big night of fun! And you girls have to look your  
very best… we have hundreds of dollars to spend, so knock yourselves out  
when we get there!" YunHo laughed, as he opened the door for Jasmin, taking  
her hand and holding it while she stepped outside.  
at the same time Jasmin blushes..

"So.. where's our first stop, on our shopping spree?"...Jasmin asked  
"well…only the BIGGEST Mall in Seoul Korea!"  
Yunho pointed out side the car..

"OMFG!"...both girls gasped in amazement.  
"WOOH BABY ITS HUGE!!"...Ah-hin yelled in excitement

as the car stopped in parking the girls immediately jumped out of the car a  
stared at the 6 story high Mall..

"Don't just stand there and stare at it...come on! we have hundreds of dollars  
to spend!"  
Yunho yelled half way towards the mall..

The girls looked at each other with HUGE SMILES on their faces.  
and ran towards Yunho.

As Yunho opened the door for the girls  
Ah-hin and Jasmin let out one of the biggest gasps in their lives.  
It was like if heavens gates were opening for them.

"Go on girls pick what ever u like"^^... Yunho smiles like if it was that  
easy.  
Ah-Hin and Jasmin had no clue where to begin!..  
SO many BEAUTIFUL cloths left and right...up and down..

"Umm...before we begin trying out dresses…what exactly are we looking  
for?.. I mean what kind of dress/style should we look for?"…asked Jasmin in  
curiosity.

"Well...I'm talking you girls out for an elegant dinner/dance, one of Seoul's  
Best Restaurant.  
so try to pick a dress that would WOW the people, something sexy yet  
elegant.  
understand"?..

"GOT IT!"^^…yelled the girls.

"but first we need to ask where the elegant dresses would be displayed",  
pointed out Jasmin.

"Yeah…who to ask", Ah-hin looked around.  
Excuse me ma am but where would do you have your most elegant dresses?  
You see tonight we will be dinning with one Korea's HOTTEST guys YunHo, Ah-hin  
pointed out proudly.

The lady stayed in silence with a confused face..

"Umm.. Ah-Hin...we're in Korea remember?!, she cant understand English".  
Jasmin pointed out.

"OH...Y...E...A...H..! =__='...hehe i kinda forgot.."

"Allow me". said Yunho  
*min. later*

"ok...she said that the elegant dresses were on the 5th floor, lets get going  
girls"

"ALRIGHT!, to the 5th floor!"…yelled the girls, as the marched in sync

"Elevator out of order" ..."Oh CRAP…now we have to take the stairs, im going  
to end up fainting after this." TT^TT…Jasmin whined

"Don't worry I'll be besides you every step on the way" Yunho smiled softly  
at the blushing Jasmin

"Enough with the chit chat guys, LETS GET GOING! CHA!!"...yelled Ah-hin with  
Major Energy  
and just like that Ah-hin ran in the speed of light raising up the stairs.

"........"  
YunHo, and Jasmin were left speechless.

"o..k...?"yunho said in a confused tone," is she always this full of energy  
after an 18hr flight?"

"well before we arrived here, Ah-hin had 20 chocolate bars in the plan."

"Wow, that explains that energy", said in Yunho in amazement

"yeah, but all that energy must come to an end soon, she's going to end up  
crashing hardcore soon"  
Jasmin said in disappointment.

5min. later Yunho and Jasmin reached the 4th floor.

"OMG, I told you she was going to end up crashing," said Jasmin as she  
spotted Ah-hin on a corner fast asleep in a fetal position.

"Help me get her up"

Yunho giggled," does she always happen when she eats chocolate?"

"hehe..well lets just say this has happen before" giggled Jasmin.

"Ah-Hin wake up!..Ah-Hin...!! HEY! Wake up sleepy head" yelled Jasmin as she  
tried to wake her up.  
"Mmmm...5 more min. mom…"said Ah-hin as she went back to sleep

"looks like she is'nt going to wake up, what do we now?" said Yunho

"Just wait....this always works" grinned Jasmin

Jasmin leans close to Ah-hin's ear, and starts to whisper.

"Ah-hin? you LOVE Changmin don't you?..."  
"mmm...yes" Ah-hin whispered in her sleep

"why don't you tell him how u feel? his right in front of you, waiting for  
you, hurry...before he leaves, tell him how u feel!...Ah-hin his walking  
away!..

"Changmin! COMEBACK! Changmin!..I LOVE U!"…muttered Ah-hin

Yunho couldn't stop giggling as he saw Ah-hin react to what Jasmin was  
whispering to her.

Jasmin continued slowly torturing Ah-hin with her biggest nightmare

"Oh...who's that?...could it be?...has Changmin found himself a new girlfriend?"

""N..NO!..CHANGMIN!" Ah-Hin shouted with fear as she quickly reacted.

OMG works every time!...Jasmin laughed

"HEY THATS SO NOT FUNNY JASMIN!!!" TT^TT Ah-hin yelled as she pushed Jasmin  
on her shoulder.

"OMG you girls sure are something, nothing like the girls around here!!",  
YunHo said laughing in amusement.

"is that bad?"…replied Jasmin with worry.

"NO!...im actually glad!..

Ah-hin & Jasmin looks at each other with confusion.

"You see...every girl that are introduced to us from the industry are all  
so...how do i put this....BORING…and uptight." -_-' said Yunho with a  
disappointed face.

Ah-Hin quickly stands up, "Well you can count on us, not to be BORING!"

"hahaha I pretty much figured that out" laughed YunHo

"come on guys lets get shopping" said Jasmin  
"CHA! lets SHOP TILL OUR ASSES DROP!!...hey that rhymed ^^", Ah-hin chanted

Yunho laughed, "this is going to be a very interesting day."

3hrs has passed and the girls were still going at it. Picking cloths left to  
right...it was madness  
Yunho was still trying to catch up.  
"How can u girls not be tired...it been hours, and you still haven't picked  
one?"

"HELLO!! We're girls!...we LIVE to SHOP", replied Ah-hin

Jasmin just laughed as she heard them form inside the dressing room

"Omg this is the one!...I LOVE IT!...Jasmin yelled in excitement  
"But will Yunho like it?...omg omg i just hope he does! TT^TT" she whispered.

Jasmin steps out of the dressing room, and stares at the Yunho  
He walks up to her, wraps her in his muscular arms and holds her gently  
"Jasmin I want to be with you for ever, I LOVE you." whispered Yunho across  
Jasmin's ear.

*sigh*"Damn i need to snap out of these day dreams, but if only that were  
true."  
Blushed Jasmin in thought

"Hey Jasmin are you almost done? I wanna see you in that dress," yelled  
Yunho in excitement

the doors slowly open as Jasmin steps out with uncertainty.  
"omg will he like it?' Jasmin worried in thought

with a speech less Yunho standing in front of her, how could she not be  
worried.

"you…you don't like it?" replied Jasmin looking down in shame

"are you kidding, you look amazing I'm...I'm speechless, words can not express  
how gorgeous you look right now"..

"Really! U LIKE IT!?"...Jasmin blushed with excitement.  
"Im SO GLAD!!"..TT^TT

Yunho just keep staring at Jasmin like if she was a goddess  
"what's coming over me?...what is this feeling?". Thought Yunho

"hey Yunho where's Ah-hin?'

"huh?...What? oh um...the last time i saw her she was over there, looking for  
somebody".

"looking for somebody? who?' questioned Jasmin

"Um...she said something about Changmin, she told me she thought she saw him  
or something like that"

"Changmin?!, OMG that girl is hallucinating again," said Jasmin

"haha, again?...so this has happened before?"

"ah…you can say that" giggled Jasmin XD  
"come on lets go find her, before she gets in to some trouble"

Yunho and Jasmin head off looking for Ah-hin.  
Meanwhile Ah-hin was way on the other side of the store looking for Changmin

"where are you...i know i saw you here a while ago, I know I'm NOT CRAZY!!"  
whispered Ah-hin as she went all Rambo throughout the store, sneaking in and  
out thought the racks of clothing

Not too far ahead Yunho and Jasmin were still looking for Ah-hin,

"Where could she be?" said Yunho  
"Hmm...Knowing her, she's probably going all Rambo"

"Rambo?". asked Yunho

"yeah, you know, like sneaking thought around as if she was at war"

"oh, yeah i know what you mean, Changmin and JaeJoong sometimes do the same  
thing when their bored in the mall" laughed Yunho, "no wonder Changmin likes  
her"

"WHAT?! SO CHANGMIN DOES LIKE Ah-Hin!?" yelled Jasmin with a BIG smile on  
her face

"yeah, just don't tell her, he told me he's planning on telling her soon"  
"OMG OMG OMG! do you know when?...where!?" said the eager Jasmin

"Umm...I think he said his planning on telling her on his part of his date  
with you girls"

"OMFG I cant wait!!" Jasmin jumped up and down.  
"come on lets go fine Ah-Hin!"  
Jasmin rushed ahead screaming out Ah-hin's name, when suddenly tripped on  
someone's foot

"Ouch! TT^TT that hurt!!" wined Jasmin

Yunho rushed to help her up "Jasmin are you ok?!"

"Yeah i think so, but what did i trip with? Who's foot was that?!" said  
Jasmin as she pushed the clothes aside from the rack.

"CHANGMIN?! What are you doing!?...are you spying on us?! Said Yunho

"What?! No, can't a guy go shopping?! Muttered Changmin as he tried to think  
of words to say

"On the women's dress section!?" said Yunho

"Ahh yeah...can't a guy go shopping for a dress?" stuttered Changmin  
"Ahh...ok..?" said the confused Jasmin

"Come on Changmin you're not a good liar what are you doing here?"  
said Yunho

*sigh*"ok, ok...I was kinda spying on you guys"

"Why?" said Yunho  
"oh you wanted to see Ah-hin didn't you!" grinned Yunho pocking Changmin on  
his stomach

"Ah..n…no,*sigh* yes" -__-'  
"I'm sorry you guys" apologized Changmin

"that's ok" said Jasmin  
"but have you seen Ah-hin, we cant seem to find her"

"Ah…I kinda lost track of her, I stared hiding from her because she spotted  
me and stared hunting me down, that's why i was under the rack of cloths."

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the store, ah-hin had given up her  
search for ChangMin when she came across some really cute dresses. She spied  
a dress that, in her opinion, was the most beautiful and spoke her  
personality. It was a bright neon blue dress with black laced flower pattern  
on the bottom, which fell elegantly to the floor. The straps were in a  
thick halter fashion and wrapped around the neck. She gawked at it for  
several minutes, nearly afraid to touch it.

"Its… GORGEOUS!!!!!" she screamed, very, very loudly.

Jasmin, YunHo, and ChangMin heard her yelling and rushed towards her voice;  
however, when they arrived, she was nowhere to be found.

"I'll check inside the dressing room… she's probably freaking out about a  
dress." Jasmin sweat dropped.  
"I'll be right back, stay here!" she smiled at YunHo, as she turned and  
walked into the silent dressing room.

ChangMin and YunHo waited while Jasmin looked for her.

"Do you think Ah-Hin will be angry with me when she knows I followed you  
guys here?" ChangMin asked his hyung, very quietly.

"Nah, I think she'll be fine. She will be happy to see you."

"…. you think so?"

"I know so." YunHo said, wrapping his arm around the younger boy, smirking.

As soon as she went in, Jasmin came out. She was breathless. She stood  
there, gaping at the young men, shocked.

"….what's wrong? Is everything ok? Was she in there?" YunHo asked, worried.

"OH SHE WAS IN THERE ALRIGHT!!!!"

"…and???" ChangMin asked, worried as well.

"I think I'll let you guys see for yourselves…" she said as she moved aside.

Ah-hin walked out of the dressing room, wearing the neon dress. She was  
beautiful. YunHo was amazed at both the beauty of the dress, and his young  
friend. ChangMin however, was more than speechless. He drooled over her. She  
was gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect, in his eyes. She walked up  
to him and smiled gently.

"Annyeong ChangMin oppa, I knew I saw you here^^" she giggled.  
"do you like my dress? I think it suits my personality quiet well" and said,  
as she twirled for Jasmin's approval.

"I accept. Good job. Its beautiful!" Jasmin said, tugging on the skirt, and  
messing with her friend's hair. The two girls continued to talk about the  
dress and how to wear her hair with it. Then YunHo also got into the  
conversation and started talking about how he could find some shoes she  
could wear before they left the mall.

ChangMin's mind started to wonder. He began to blush furiously and started  
to get nervous.

"What are you blushing about ChangMin?" Jasmin said, winking at him. Ah-Hin  
turned to look at him, and meet in eye contact.

"Are you ok ChangMinnie? You look flushed… maybe we should go home and have  
you get some rest" she said, worried. She stood on her tip-toes, and laid  
her hand on his forehead. He was warm.

'….oh my god…' he thought. Just the feel of her being this close to him made  
his heart race. 'and she called me Changminnie… my nickname…'  
"I-im fine, really. But… you should buy that dress. You look… great in it."  
he said, gulping.

"really?! Thanks ChangMin, it feels great to hear you say that" she said,  
blushing.

"OK THEN! We have our dresses, now all we need is jewelry and shoes, and  
we're ready for tonight!" Jasmin said, laughing and tugging on YunHo's  
wrist.

"Ok! Ok! C'mon guys, let's go!" he said, being pulled rather quickly.

"WAIT! WAIT! IM NOT EVEN DRESSED YET!" ah-hin yelled, running back into the  
dressing room.  
"JASMIN! YOU GOTTA WAIT FOR ME!"

"Sorry! Your too slow ah-hin! Hurry up already!" she yelled, already  
violently pressing the elevator button."

Ah-hin finally caught up, with a still blushing ChangMin following her.

"Thank god you forgot the elevator was broken, dork." ah-hin laughed,  
leaning on the wall.

"SHUT UP! At least I remember which key is our house key!" Jasmin  
retaliated.

"THAT ONLY HAPPENED TWICE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" ah-hin laughed, as she ran to  
the stair case.

"GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?!" Jasmin yelled, chasing after  
her best friend. The two girls disappeared behind the stairwell door.

YunHo and ChangMin just stood there, again, motionless and quiet.

"They have no clue where they're going… do they hyung?" ChangMin asked,  
confused as to what just happened.

"….nope" YunHo replied.

Soon they saw two heads sticking out of the doorway, just sitting there.

"umm… YunHo oppa… where are we going??" ah-hin asked, in an embarrassed  
tone.

"…2nd floor…" he said, laughing.

"SEE?!?! I TOLD YOU!!!" Jasmin yelled.

"OH, YOU DID NOT!! YOU SAID 4TH!!!!!" ah-hin squawked back at her.

The girls left again and the two boys eventually followed and caught up with  
them when they girls stopped mid-travel to fix ah-hin's hair. Jasmin pulled  
it back for her while ah-hin sang balloons.

They all started to walk together, and soon ah-hin's feet were hurting.

"owwie… my feet hurt…" she whined. She plopped onto the ground and puffed  
hot air.  
"jeez im tired."

"oh don't be so lazy!" Jasmin said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

Ah-hin closed her eyes and felt someone pick her up. Her eyes shot open an  
she looked around.  
ChangMin was carrying her piggy-back style. She was blushing like crazy.

"Ch-ChangMin…thank you." she said, smiling very lightly.

"Oh, please, its my pleasure." he said, tapping her hand and smiling back at  
her.

YunHo and Jasmin started to smile and walk away. ChangMin and ah-hin  
followed them. Soon they arrived at the second floor and ah-hin insisted  
that she walk the rest on her own. As much as he was enjoying holding her,  
ChangMin let her down.

Ah-Hin walked side by side with ChangMin. As YunHo and Jasmin walked a  
faster pace, Ah-Hin stopped.

"…ChangMin…I was wondering if I could tell you something, but you have to  
promise…" she paused. She held out her pinky in front of him. On her middle  
finger there was a small pink ring with white stripes.  
"…. you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else. Okay?" she said, smiling and looking into his eyes.

ChangMin loved her eyes. He could stare into them forever, but he would  
never tell her that. He stared at her and smiled lovingly.  
"You can always trust me. I would never betray you." he said, wrapping his longer pinky around her cute, shorter one.  
"I promise."

She took a second. Of course she would be hesitant, but mostly because she  
was desperately gathering her courage.  
"I…….I like you best" she said,  
blushing. She couldn't believe how difficult it was to say those four short  
words. Her heart was beating fast and hard. Nearly popping out of her chest,  
racing.  
"I was too nervous to say so before, I didn't want to hurt anyone's  
feelings. But… it's true. I have always liked you best." she said, voice  
cracking.

This was it, his big chance to tell her how he felt. How he loved her since  
the day he met her, how he longed to hold her in his arms forever until the  
sun never rose again from the earth and the night sky became eternal. How he  
wanted to share his 1st everything with her. This was it, the perfect moment.

"Thank you. I'm very, very happy to hear that!" he said.  
"I want to be close with you too." "Why can't I say it?"  
Why was it so hard for him? Why didn't he tell her he liked her, at least, loved her? Why couldn't he reach out and touch her face, and kiss her like he so longed to do? It might have been fear. Possibly even denial. All he wanted was her.

"I'm so glad I don't have to worry about feeling awkward^^" she said,  
smiling brightly. She hugged him for the first time and didn't let go. It  
was a warm hug, one that sent chills up his spine and a rush of blood to his  
heart. It made his chest ache. She could have been his.  
"Me too" he said.  
"Why does my heart hurt?" he thought.


	4. Lucky Jerks!

A/N: Weee ch 4! XD are you guys liking it? Please review and tell me what you think! I don't know what you're thinking if you don't tell me! :3 Now, I know Changmin has already had his first kiss, but this was written so long ago, that no one knew it yet. ROFL! Don't mind the horrible grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVXQ or anything that may be mentioned.

**Chapter Four**

"COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AH-HIN?!?! WE HAVE TO GO! I ALREADY GOT YOUR STUFF, IT'S GETTING LATE! YUNHO IS HUNGRY!" Jasmin yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh jeez! C'mon! We better go!" she said, grabbing onto his wrist and  
yanking him.  
They quickly made their way to Jasmin and Yunho. They smiled  
and lead the two to the car. Ah-Hin stopped at the door again. She turned  
around to face Changmin and smiled. She took off her pink ring and grabbed  
his hand. She put the ring on his pinky.  
"There, so you'll always remember the promise you made to me" she smiled.  
"and also….. Because that's the only finger it will fit on!" she laughed.

She held his hand all the way to the car, as if they were a couple.  
"I wish he really wanted to hold my hand for real." she thought to herself  
Not knowing that that's the exact thing Changmin was doing.

As they drove back home, Jasmin Noticed a weird vibe in the back of the car.  
Ah-Hin couldn't stop thinking about the promise her and Changmin made that night, but doubts past through her mind.  
"Does he even feel the same way about me?...all he said was "thank you" and "im glad"...but what does he mean by that? She worried, as she stared out side the starry sky eating a lollipop she bought at the mall.

Mean while Changmin was also deep I thought trying to figure out why he felt this way….and I mean DEEP in thought as if it was some type of mathematical problem he was trying to solve*  
"Why does my heart ach so much by the sigh of her, I quickly run out of air and words so say when I look straight into her eyes …" he questioned.  
*mesmerized with just the thought of her eyes* "…her…beautiful…big wonderful…"*snaps out* "get a hold of your self Changmin! I must figure out why she keeps makes me feel this way," *hard thinking* "never have I come across a girl that makes me feel this way." He thought

He carefully turns to sneak a quick look at Ah-hin. She quickly feels as if someone was staring at her, so she turns to her right and caught eye with Changmin!

"omg he's staring at me! What do I do?!" Ah-Hin panicked.  
The same thoughts raced through Changmin mind.  
"omg she's staring at me! What do I do?!"

(Awkward silence)  
Jasmin stared at tense moment through the mirror  
"Come on Ah-hin! Say something!" she thought

Ah-Hin quickly panicked  
"Want some?...hehe?" '  
*taking out the lollipop out of her mouth*

"Smooth move Ah-Hin…smooth move (sweat drop -__-')" Jasmin thought

"Ah…no thanks? Hehe?" Blushed Changmin; in confusement.  
"Unbelievable! Even when she's being silly, she still mange's to make me blush"

"Omg! I can't believe I just said that! He probably thinks im retarded or something! Stupid, stupid me!" she thought as she pounded herself on the head as she turned around.

*shocked* "Can this be…what people call L-love?" Changmin blushed at the thought of him actually falling in Love for the first time.  
"Wow…my first love!" *MAJOR BLUSHING*

"Changmin! SANP OUT OF IT!" yelled Yunho  
"Huh?! WHAT?!" Changmin jumped in surprise.  
The girls giggled as they waited outside the car.

"We're here!"  
"HUH?" Changmin looked around in confusion  
"hello!..*Yunho knocked on Changmin's head* "we're home already!"

"oh! Um...yeah, I knew that!" said Changmin as he got out of the car.

"OKAY GIRLS! Go upstairs and get into your GORGEOUS dresses and get ready for the best dinner of your lives!" said Yunho with such enthusiasm.

"HELLZ YEAH, its about time! Woooot" yelled the girls jumping up and down.

The girls raced up the stairs to their rooms and started to get all sexyed up for their romantic dinner with Yunho.

"Hey Changmin, are u ok? You seemed kind of out of it in the car today, more than usual.  
"Yeah…I'm alright" *I think*  
"You sure? You don't seem like it…AH! I know what it is! You were thinking about Ah-Hin all this time weren't you!" Yunho teased'

"HUH!? WHAT!? NO I WASN'T!" blushed Changmin.  
"Oh come on Changmin anyone with eyes can tell you REALLY like her!"  
Changmin blushed even more. "uh-h…n-no.." stuttered Changmin

"SEE! Your even stuttering to deny it! Come on Changmin, you can tell Hyung I wont tell" Yunho kept teasing Changmin as the walked inside.

"Hey guys! Yunho and the girls are back!" yelled in excitement the adorable Junsu.

"Changmin where were you? Questioned Yoochun  
*sigh* "don't tell me you sneaked out of the house and followed them?(sweat drop)" said JaeJoong with such disappointment.  
"Sorry…hyung =__=" apologized Changmin

"Honestly Changmin what are we going to do with you?...you cant keep pulling these types of actions all the time" said JaeJoong with an irritated tone.

"hey JaeJoong, go easy on him, he didn't do anything wrong or anything, he actually made our day quit interesting, I mean if it wasn't for Changmin coming and sweeping Ah-Hin off her feet, I wouldn't have some alone time with Jasmin =3

"What does that suppose to mean!? Yunho! You better have not tried anything you might regret!" said JaeJoong with a furious voice as he got closer to Yunho.

"Aww...is JaeJoong getting jealous? Yunho teased

"Ha! If as I would ever be jealous of you, we all know that Jasmin likes me best!" said JaeJoong with such cockiness.

"Yeah…you keep telling yourself that JaeJoong, we'll see who she likes best after my date today with the girls." He smirked.

Yunho and JaeJoong kept arguing back and forth about who Jasmin would fall in love with in the end. Meanwhile, the girls were getting ready for their big date with Yunho, putting on their make up and stunning dresses.

(meanwhile upstairs)

"omg, this date with Yunho is going to be amazing! I can just imagine it!" Jasmin gazed in to space.  
"Yo! Stop hogging the mirror Jaz! I need to fix my hair. I have to look PERFECT for Changmin as I walk down the stairs." Ah-Hin also gazed in to space.

"Uh…Ah-Hin we're going on a date with Yunho today, not Changmin" said Jasmin  
"I know, but that doesn't mean Changmin wont be waiting down stars with all the others^^. She giggled  
*sigh* I guess. Sweat dropped Jasmin  
"Oh come on Jaz, you know your thinking about the same thing with JaeJoong!"  
"What? Nuh-uh!" Blushed Jasmin; knowing that Ah-Hin had a point.  
"But anyways! That's not important! We need to hurry up, JaeJoong is waiting for us ..I-I mean Yunho and the guys" Jasmin stuttered

"M-hmm, who's over reacting now?" Ah-Hin laughed

(min later)  
"OK! How do I look Jaz!?  
"Woo baybay! Changmin is going to jump all over you when he sees you!"  
"You think!? Ah-Hin questioned with joy in her eyes.  
"Cha! No doubt about it! What about me?" Jasmin gave a quick turn.  
"OMG I LOVE that dress on you! Yunho and JaeJoong are going to die when they see you, they might just kill each other for you attention." Giggled Ah-Hin  
"Hehe, yay" Jasmin.

3min later the girls walked down the stairs. All the guys were waiting down stairs, gazing at all their beauty.

"Omg Jasmin, their staring, do u think they like the way we look?" Ah-Hin whispered to Jasmin.  
"Jasmin…..psst! Hey, Jaz…are you ok?!"  
Ah-hin looked at Jasmin and saw how nervous she was, deep breathing and shaking  
"Dude! Are you ok? You don't look so good"  
"I-I I'm ok, just a little nervous" Jasmin muttered as she saw JaeJoong and Yunho staring at her.  
"Its ok Jaz, they are staring because they think your beautiful, ok!? Their not judging, or anything, they like you" Ah-Hin tried to calm Jasmin down.  
"Just take a deep breath and let's walk down the stairs.  
*sigh* "ok" Jasmin sighed.

Mean while down stairs:  
"Whoa" they all said, as they gazed at the angel on the top of the stairs.  
If you could only see their faces, it's like a fly could literally fly inside their mouths.

"Why are they talking long to walk down?" Junsu questioned with a cute voice.  
"no, I think their trying to make a dramatic entrance, you know, like those movies where the girl always walk down the stair all in slow motion and stuff." Yoochun answered.  
"Oh…I get it…COOL! ^^" Junsu giggled  
"Ah...nope I think something is wrong…Jasmin seams sick or something" Changmin pointed out.  
"What? You think?" Yunho said in worry trying to make his way up the stairs.  
"Where do u think your going?" JaeJoong said pulling back Yunho.  
"Jasmin need me"  
"No...Jasmin needs me!" JaeJoong argued  
"Guys this is not the time to argue, besides…look their coming down already" said Changmin as pushed them apart from each other.

As the girls made it down. Yunho and JaeJoong rushed to Jasmin to see what was wrong.  
Jasmin blushed as she turned to An-Hin.  
"Told you" Ah-hin lipped  
"You look amazing" said Changmin as he blushed to Ah-Hin  
"Thanks" she giggled

"Ok girls lets get going! The best night of your life is waiting" Yunho yelled in excitement as he smirked at JaeJoong

"yeah right, just keep telling yourself that Yunho, but just wait until tomorrow when its my turn to take them out, Jasmin would defiantly fall in love with me after our time alone" JaeJoong thought.

"YEAH!" Ah-hin yelled "Lets get out groove on! woo"  
"ah… Ah-hin we're going to a fancy dinner, their will be no "grooving" involved" Jasmin sweat dropped.

"awww" *tear tear* Ah-hin said in disappointment  
"Oh but you guys will be surprised" Yunho hinted

The girls and Yunho stepped out side to get in the car. So did the other guys to watch them go.

"whoa this limousine is even bigger than the other one! DAMN!" Ah-Hin yelled  
"sooo pretty!" Jasmin gazed  
"Yeah well this a special occasion" Yunho smiled at Jasmin.  
Jasmin blushed as Yunho held her hand and escorted her inside.

Ah-hin waited until yunho helped jasmin seat herself comfortably in the limo, when he reached out for her hand as well. Yunho saw Changmin gawking at Ah-Hin as she reached for his hand. Yunho hesitantly pulled away from her. Ah-hin, stood, confused. Yunho crooked his neck to motion Changmin to come and help her in. Changmin quickly rushed to her side and blushed.

"Oh! Changmin! H-hello. Are you coming too?" she asked, sweetly.

"N-no…. no. I'm staying here for now, but…. I wanted to see you off. You look… so amazing. Can I help you into the limo…?" Changmin asked, nervously. He held his hand out like a gentleman for her.

Ah-hin blushed like mad. "u-umm… sure. I would love that…" she smiled. Her face was so delicate, so sincere. Changmin was mesmerized.

Her face was silky smooth like porcelain, and her eyes, perfectly shaped, it was like he kept falling into them. She sneezed lightly, breaking him free of her trance. He couldn't help but smile, she was adorable. He set his free hand on top of her head, so as not to let her bump her head. Once she sat down, she looked up at him. She was so completely enthralled. He was perfect for her, but she would never tell him. It scared her to death.

"Thank you… Changmin" she blushed even more, if it was humanly possible. Yunho had gotten in the other side of the limo, and was waiting for Changmin to say goodbye.

"Well… I guess… I'll see you.. later?" Changmin said, sadly. He really didn't want to see her go.

"yeah. I'll be back before you know it." she said, slightly tightening her grip on his smooth hand.

"Bye Changmin!" jasmin giggled, yunho was still holding her hand.

"yes, goodbye Changmin! Time for you to go inside now!" yunho laughed, mocking his younger friend.

Changmin gave Yunho a slightly annoyed look. Jasmin and yunho laughed.  
"see ya…" he said, as he took a few steps back. They continued to gently hold hands. Neither wanted to let go.

"yeah… see ya…" Ah-Hin smiled. Her heart breaking a little. Changmin, hesitantly, close the door, and watched as it slowly drove away. He stood in his place on the sidewalk, as the white limo rode out of vision.

Jasmin and Yunho were straring at Ah-Hin from the opposite back seat. She sat, red in the face, fumbling with her fingers. I… I can't believe he held my hand…!!!

"So, are you girls excited for dinner? I Have a very nice place planned out. And it's got everything there, so there is no limit as to what you girls can eat" yunho said, confident he was winning jasmin's heart.

"soooo… Ah-Hin…you and Changmin together yet?" jasmin teased, smirking at her love-struck friend.

"SHUT UP!" Ah-Hin said, glancing at yunho's facial expression.

"I wouldn't get too embarrassed. It seems that he didn't want you to leave." yunho said, putting his arm around jasmin. Jasmin started to blush like mad crazy. Her whole face engulfed in red. Yunho looked down at her with a smile, as he winked. She felt like she was in a dream with one of the sexiest men alive.

Ah-Hin rolled her eyes as she sighed. "lucky jerks. Gets to be open about it…" she muttered under her breath.

"what was that?" yunho asked, curious. She thanked god he didn't hear.

"N-nothing, oppa. Just a little anxious… that's all." she said as she sweat dropped. Jasmin gave her a funny look. She had known exactly what Ah-Hin had said, she knew what she was thinking all the time.


	5. Why Do You Hate Me?

A/N: AAAHYAAH! Chapter five is here! :D Every time I post a chapter I find fewer things to say in this thing. I guess I'll just let you read ^ ^

Disclaimer: I Do not own TVXQ, ipod (though I did purchase one) or anything else that may be mentioned.

**Chapter Five**

Yunho slightly leaped in his seat. He reached into his pocket. "hmm… I wonder who's calling me from the house. I sware… if it's jaejoong hyung…" yunho rambled, as he answered the call. "Hyung! GET OVER IT! You have to wait for your date tomorrow! Quit hounding me- oh!….. Changminnie… its you!" yunho laughed. He shot a stare at Ah-Hin, who instantly popped out of her temporary depression.

"oh! Tell him I say hello!^^" Jasmin giggled from next to yunho.

"why are you calling me, min? We just left! Did you lose something in your sock drawer again…?" yunho asked, sweat dropping. The girls giggled at this. It couldn't be helped, he was adorable. "yeah, she's right here, where else would she be?" yunho said, as he stared at Ah-Hin, longer now than before. "*sigh*… your so weird…she's fine. Quit your retarded antics and leave us be! I'm on a date y'know!" he said, laughing. Jasmin could hear Changmin's voice coming from the phone.

"well… just remember hyung, your really only on a date with jasmin dongseng…Ah-hin is just going with you to know you better.. Okay..?"

"yeah yeah! I know! I know you'll keep freaking over this date, so… call back in 2 hours. Anything sooner than that and I'll pound on you once I get home." yunho continued to laugh. "yes… I will… bye min." he said as he hung up his cell phone. Yunho smiled at Ah-Hin. "he says be careful at what you eat."

The rest of the ride there was filled with laughs and a lot of blushing, coming from jasmin. Once they arrived, the driver opened the door for Ah-hin as she got out, very carefully.

Yunho and jasmin remained in the car. "umm.. Oppa, I just wanted to say thanks… for tonight. I'm sure it will be very enjoyable." she smiled, never lessening the rouge in her cheeks.

"Don't talk like that^^" yunho chuckled, "it doesn't sound very much like you at all" he smiled gently as he cupped her chin with his fingers. Her heart began to race at a dangerous speed. She could smell his cologne and his shampoo, which, needing no explanation, drove her crazy. She loved how sexy he smelled.

"Now, what do u say we go eat? I'm sure you'll love this place. It's very versatile" he smiled, seductively. Jasmin knew what he was trying to do, and she had no intention of stopping him. After all… he was Jung Yunho of DongBangShinKi.

Yunho took her hand and helped her out of the limo, meeting a very awed Ah-Hin. She was gawking at the architecture or the building. She loved old looking buildings, but this one put others to shame.

"WOAH!" Ah-Hin said, "this place is gorgeous!!!!" she smiled.

"…Among other things." yunho added, smiling down at jasmin, as he winked sweetly. Jasmin's face was so red. Undoubtedly she would explode if they didn't eat soon. She smiled back, fiercely red in the face, and leaded them into the restaurant.

"Annyeong Haseyo" the usher said, cordially. He smiled brightly at Yunho, who was easily recognized. They exchanged a few words in Korean as he walked Yunho and the girls to their seats. Yunho lightly tapped the usher on the shoulder and whispered something. The usher immediately bowed his head and smiled. He rambled on and on, probably agreeing with yunho.

"oppa, what did u say to him?" Ah-hin said to yunho, curious as to why he acted in such a manner.

"oh, nothing special. I just requested we have a more private place to eat, that way our date isn't interrupted by fans. This night is about us, and no one else." yunho smiled. He could feel jasmin's eyes on him like hot daggers. If she got anymore excited about that night, her heart may as well pop out of her own chest.

Soon they were seated at a small round table, and naturally, yunho chose the seat next to jasmin, while Ah-hin chose the other seat next to her best friend. Yunho ordered for the girls, as they previously reminded him they couldn't do it themselves. The room was fairly sized, for private parties and it was dimly lit with candles. The maroon and cream paint on the walls set off a romantic feel, making ah-hin feel somewhat like an awkward 3rd wheel.  
"Maaaaaan! You guys are gunna get all lovey-dovey on me, and I'm stuck daydreaming about a 15 second hand hold with max!" Ah-hin sighed, resting her head on her hand, leaning on the table.

"you bet we are" YunHo said, wrapping his arm around jasmin again, this time, making a tighter, closer grip on her. Jasmin, still blushing. "but, I don't understand. Why would you daydream about ChangMin-ah? It's obvious that you are a fan of our, but, what confuses me is how you act around him. Why do you easily show your true self to me, while you shy away from that whenever ChangMin is around?" YunHo asked, curious.

"meh, that's… well…. that's kind of a difficult subject to talk about I guess. It's A LOT easier to talk about it to other fans, but, its because you're an ACTUAL DongBangShinKi member that makes me so nervous about it. The fact that we got the chance to meet you guys one on one is surreal, but… we're living with you! That puts things in a whole new ballpark." ah-hin said, blushing a little. Just thinking of waking up to see a smiling ChangMin every morning made her heart face.

"Ballpark…?" YunHo questioned. He didn't get it.

"it's an American term. It's like saying 'that's a whole 'nother story', ya'know?" Jasmin explained. He seemed to get it now.

"oh! I understand!" he said, as if to come upon an epiphany. "why is it so difficult to talk about it to me? I will tell no one." YunHo said, sincerely. "your secret is my secret." he said, smiling.

"well…. I suppose your right, but… don't know, I'm so nervous to just say it…" Ah-hin muttered.

"well, I don't like to impose, so I will leave it to you to tell me when you feel comfortable enough. But, I will say at least this: I can tell already, there are some very rare events that will take place within your stay with us. Most of which will be the most fun you've ever had. I promise you that, dongseng.^^" YunHo assured. He was so comforting. Just his very presence made the girls feel the most protected they have ever been

They continued to converse over their goals, expectations and dreams. They also went over ideas for their music video that was to be produced.

"so, what kind of genre is the song? Pop? Dance? Ballad?" Ah-hin asked, now very interested. She had many ideas, and more to come, no doubt. YunHo who had relaxed far into the conversation was resting himself with his elbows on the table.

"it's a love song…" YunHo said softly, tilting his head to view Jasmin head on. She was past blushing long ago, but now, she had developed butterflies in her stomach. "It's about love at first sight, and how nothing can change the mind of lovers. I helped compose it. I think it's a very emotional, sentimental song. The lyrics are beautiful but I don't think this is the best place to show you. Tabloids are undoubtedly around."

"yeah, your right." jasmin said. "maybe when we get home??" she asked, sweetly.

"we'll have to see about that, now wont we?" he smiled.

"oh god, someone kill me! It's like a corny drama!!!" ah-hin said, slapping herself in the forehead.

"I don't see what corny about romance." YunHo laughed. It was obvious Ah-hin was feeling left out. YunHo reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. Underneath the table, he texted ChangMin.

'I feel bad for ah-hin dongseng. She looks lonely. Too bad she has to sit here by herself.'  
YunHo's intention: torture ChangMin.

ChangMin was looking through the refrigerator, his ipod in his ears, blasting. One of his favorite songs was playing, and also one of DongBangShinKi's: Balloons. He sifted through the leftovers and brown bagged special foods from junsu's parents' pizza place.

hmm… I wonder what there is to eat, I don't want my breath to smell bad when they get home… but I don't want to brush me teeth either… she might think I brushed them just so I could make a move on her… whoa, what am I thinking… she probably doesn't even know I like her. But… that's a good thing.. I don't want her to know… not yet.. She might think I jump into things too quickly. But… what if she thinks I move to slowly just because I've never had a girlfriend… she does know I haven't had a girlfriend… right? RIGHT?! DOES THAT MAKE ME A LOSER?! She'll never date a loser! She's too pretty to date losers! I wonder if she likes ice cream… mmm, ice cream…

He continued to go through the food and freak out In unison when his pocket vibrated, startling him. He was receiving a text. 'I feel bad for ah-hin dongseng. She looks lonely. Too bad she has to sit here by herself.'

"OH MY GOD!" ChangMin yelled, he slammed the refrigerator door in a frantic attempt to click the 'reply' button on his phone. ChangMin stuffed 2 strawberries into his mouth while clicking away at the numbers.

'SHES NOT SAD IS SHE?! MAKE HER HAPPY, HYUNG! HAVE HER TEXT ME!'  
He replied. He was panting fiercely, while sucking the sweetness out of the fruit. ChangMin pulled a strawberry out of his mouth, the was half its size than it was when he shoved it into his mouth. He stared at it. The began to wonder if Ah-hin liked strawberries, then he wondered if she would have liked whip cream or bananas with them. Not long after his innocent thoughts, was he struck with the perverted thoughts of a young man. His face blushed viciously, as he tried to think of unattractive things, but he wasn't strong enough. Not right now. He was shaken by the second vibrating of his phone. He quickly grabbed it off the kitchen counter and pressed 'view message'

'Annyeong ChangMin oppa. It's Ah-Hin3 YunHo oppa said you wanted to tell me something?^^'  
ChangMin felt sick.

"DAMNIT HYUNG!" ChangMin yelled, slapping his forehead. Yoochun walked around  
the corner, a sad and hurt look on his face.

"What did I dooooooooooo?!" he asked, slumping over.

"oh, no! not you Yoochun, Hyung. I was talking about YunHo."

"why do you hate me!" he sulked and ran away. "Yoochun! No wait! Gah! Just my luck,

Now Yoochun Hyung is sad!" he sweat dropped.

"but I cant deal with that now! I need to think of something to reply to Ah-Hin!..but what!?" he panicked

"uh…" Changmin took for ever to thing of something to text her back,.

Mean while Ah-Hin was in the restaurant waiting patiently for her beloved Changmin's text.

"if you stare at the cell any longer, it might spontaneously combust" jasmin said at the impassioned Ah-hin.

"why is he taking for ever to reply!? He must hate me for bothering him!" he sulked

"No of course not, Changmin would never hate you! Knowing him, his probably thinking of what to say, that dork" he chucked

"you think so Hyung? I hope your right" ah-hin pouted

Suddenly Yunho's cell vibrated. "omg is that him!?" Ah-hin gasped

"well don't just stare at it! Read it! XD said jasmin

Text: Ah-Hin I hope your eating healthy

"Ah-Hin I hope your eating healthy?!" what was I thinking!? Changmin pounded his head on the counter. "she probably think I'm some kind of health stalker" T0T

"AWWW!!! His worried about my health!!" Ah-Hin blushed n squealed as she read Changmin's text.

"omg" jasmin sweat dropped

"is she always this excited when she gets a text?" yunho questioned

"only when it's a cute guy" -_-'

"I see…are you the same way when you get a text or a call from the guy u like?"

"pssh me? no…" she hesitated

"haha right…" Yunho chucked as he put his arm around Jasmin's shoulders, Jasmin blushed mad red and tried to look the other way to hide her redness.

"why wont you look at me? Are you blushing?" he asked trying to catch a glimpse of her redness.

"no! I'm just…looking at that pot right there…looks cool….." 0o'

"yea right! Come on let me see!" Yunho tried to look

"There's nothing to see! Stop it!"

They both laughed and giggled around as Yunho was tickling and pulling on Jasmin to turn around, suddenly Jasmin slipped from her chair, luckily Yunho was there to catch her. He had his arm around her waist and his other hand on her neck. He brought her close to him, they both stared quietly into each others eyes.

At that moment time stood still around them, all they could hear were there own heavy breathing, and the sound of their hearts pounding.

Jasmin laid her hands on Yunho's broad shoulders, she slowly tightens her grip and lend forward, Yunho didn't hesitate to do the same. With their eyes still focused on each other they both slowly closed there eyes as they got closer to their lips.

"This is it! Our first kiss" the same though rushed through their heads

Closer and closer they got…it was only a matter of seconds till there lips meet.

"GAH!!!! HE SAID HE MISSES ME!! OMFG!" Ah-Hin yelled.

Startled, both Yunho and Jasmin fell to the floor, there moment ruined.

"why are you guys on the floor?...IS THIS SOME KIND OF NEW TREND and NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT IT!?" Ah-hin yelled at them

"YOU DORK! You ruined it!" Jasmin raised her voice. Yunho stared in shock.

"huh? Ruined what?"

"NOTHING, forget it!.... it was nothing" Jasmin blushed trying to look away

She never like for people to see her blush. Both Yunho and Ah-Hin looked at her. Yunho knew what was going through her head, but Ah-Hin had no clue to what she has interrupted.

Yunho put his hand on her shoulder.

"are you ok?" he asked

Jasmin was embarrassed to how she reacted "why did I say that!? Now Yunho will think I'm a loser for wanting to kiss him! What if he wasn't even going to kiss me! Omg!"

The thoughts rushed round in her head, her eyes began to water.

"Jaz, your eyes are watery! What's wrong!?" Ah-Hin asked

"No they're not! I…I got to go to…to….I got to go!"

She pushed Yunho's hand off of her shoulder and ran out side.

"JAZ!?" Ah-Hin yelled, drowning in the chaotic, emotional spiral.

"Omg I got to go see what's wrong with her!" She worried

"No, let me. I think I should be the one to talk to her." Yunho ran after Jasmin

"o..k…" Ah-hin was left by herself all confused to what has happened

"gah! What did I do now?!" she pouted.

Yunho ran out side looking left to right for Jasmin, she couldn't find her any where.

"JASMIN!" he yelled her name

"oh no, he came looking for me! Omg why did I run away!? Now I'm sure he thinks I'm stupid for over reacting like I did! How embarrassing!" she whispered.

She hide herself behind a big tree near the entrance.

"Jasmin!? Come on…don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit?" Yunho yelled looking for her.

"I knew it! Now he thinks I'm a loser, ohh!" she kicked her feet around

"There you are! I knew I heard noises coming from this tree, what's wrong? Why did you run away like that?" he asked as he kneeled down to her eye level.

+++++meanwhile back at the house+++++

"OH NO! Ah-hin!" Changmin yelled

"what, what!? What happened!? Is Dongseng ok!?" Junsu asked, worried.

"NO! I just got a Text from her saying that Yunho and Jasmin left her all by herself at the restaurant!"

"…and…?"

"What do you mean and!? She's all alone!?

"At a restaurant…In a county she's never been to!? HELLO!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"……0o'…" Junsu stayed speechless

"What if something happens to her!?

"…like what..?"

"well what if a some hobo comes in and takes advantage of her!?" Changmin freaked

"…what would a hobo be doing at a restaurant!?" Yoochun eased dropped

"haha silly Min! Hobo's can't get in a fancy restaurant!"

"yea, for once Junsu makes sense" said Yoochun

"YEA! Hobos can't get in without a reservation, HELLO!"

"…I take that back.." Yoochun sweat dropped.

"GAH! Forget it! I need to go over there RIGHT NOW! Where are my car keys!?" Changmin panicked looking for his keys.

"Yoochun had them last" Junsu pointed at Yoochun

"SHH!! Junsu!!!"

"Yoochun where are they?!"

"I…ah…lost them....^^?" Yoochun flinched

"WHAT!?" Changmin strangled Yoochun

"GAH!~ I'm..s-sorry! " he yelped

Junsu jumped on Changmin trying to free Yoochun

"Min stop it! You'll kill him!

"Why did you get my car!?" Changmin didn't let go

"be-because you car has the better st-stereo 0!"

"he cant breath! You're killing him Min!" Junsu pounded Changmin on the back of his head, but Changmin felt nothing.

The guys went at it for 15 whole minutes; finally Changmin grew tired and decided to take Yoochun's keys.

"I'm taking your car!"

"but…but its my car! T_T"

"YEA AND THAT KEYLESS CAR, WAS MINE TOO! We are even now!" Changmin stormed off to go "save" Ah-hin from loneliness and potential hobos.


	6. Engudish

A/N: Chapter six is gunna be a hoot! :D I hope you guys enjoy it! Of course, none of this story is realistic, but really, who gives a crap? 3

Disclaimer: I do not own tvxq, Gucci, or anything else that my be mentioned.

**Chapter Six**

+++ back at the garden+++

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I just…omg I'm so embarrassed" she turned away.

Yunho gently placed his hand on her face and turned her to his direction.

"Don't keep running away from me" he gently looked in to her eyes. Jasmin couldn't take it, he was just so damn good looking, every time she looked into his eyes her heart would drop and she would lose all sense of words.

She sat there speechless looking in to his eyes while Yunho keep talking about how he was worried, which only led Jasmin to blush more.

"now promise me you wouldn't scare me like that again"

"I…I'm sorry, I just can't take embarrassment…." She turned.

"Well you shouldn't be." He slowly lined forward to try one more time

Jasmin's heart pounded as he got closer and closer, his hands we softly placed on her checks.

"this is it….but….I..I can't…..not now….." she worried

"Jae" she muttered.

"oh no!" her eyes grew wide open, she looked at Yunho, she could tell he heard her.

"I..I…" she couldn't think of anything to say.

"no…it's my fault….I shouldn't have tried…" he slowly stopped and leaned back on the tree.

Jasmin felt bad, she didn't know why JaeJoong came to her mind, let alone speak his name during the potential kiss, she didn't know what to say.

"Yunho…. Please… I hope you understand… I don't want to hurt you…" she said, sincerely, "and im NOT saying that I like JaeJoong better than you… its just, I..I don't feel that its right for me to commit to one of you guys before I know how I really feel…" she said, trying to say what she really felt. She would rather die than hurt Yunho.

"I understand, I just feel like if JaeJoong hyung has his date with you, he wont respect that. He'll do anything he can to win you over. And I know I'll lose to him for being the respectful one… but what you think of me means more than being with you, if hating me is what you'll do…I.." Yunho was very solemn about it. He didn't know what to say, himself.

"I could never in my life hate you, Yunho. Never." Jasmin said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "believe me. You mean too much to me, oppa. You always will." she smiled, blushing slightly. She was letting her guard down for him, so he could see that she wasn't totally unapproachable.

"are you… blushing?" Yunho asked, with a tiny hint of smile.

"…maybe…" she said, blushing more, and tugging on his hand. "c'mon. we still have a date to finish." Yunho pushed himself off the tree trunk, smiling at Jasmin. He felt that he really could love her, if she would just let him. His heart was pounding, just looking at her made him want to hold her. Before he could realize it, she was on her tippy-toes, hugging him. He was shocked, but hugged her in return, slouching over. She mustered all her courage and place a sweet, gentle kiss on his cheek.

"that was to promise a place in my heart for you…" she blushed. She tugged on his hand again and lead him into the restaurant. As the usher opened the door for them, a young man, speeding down the road, pulled up to the curb with a screeching stop. He exploded the car door open and slammed it shut again.

"what the hell is he doing?!" Yunho yelled out, as the young man shoved him back and ran into the restaurant. Changmin had come to "save" Ah-hin from her eternal loneliness. "that boy just can't keep to himself, can he?!" Yunho and Jasmin walked inside the restaurant to their private dinning room, where Changmin was waiting.

"Changminnie is here!" Ah-hin said, leaping from her chair to stand in front of him. "you smell really nice, oppa. And you look handsome too!" she said. "eat with us, oppa. You look hungry."

"umm… I don't know if I should. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and they didn't totally ditch you." Changmin said, glaring at Yunho.

"really Changmin? Really? Because I don't think that called for your most expensive shirt and pants and shoes and cologne. You're Max Changmin, you don't have to dress up to be let in this place…. And why do you have Yoochun's car?!" Yunho said, sighing.

"well hyung, you never know who you'll run into…" Changmin said, fixing his expensive tie that he bought on the way to the restaurant.

"ooooo, maknae, where did ya get the snazzy tie?!" Yunho gasped, totally envious of the dazzling dark, cool water blue shimmer. The boys were like two school girls giggling over new earrings.

"It's Gucci! You like it? I thought it would go well with a lot of stuff I already have for special occasions, and this onyx shirt goes soooo awesome with it, don't you think?" Changmin said, lifting the tie. Yunho was just about dying when he looked at it close up.

"min, how much did this cost?!"

"only 5g! Can you believe it?! I thought they mistook the label price!"

"$5,000!? THAT'S PRACTICLLY A STEAL! YOU GOT THIS AT GUCCI?! FOR SURE?! Why so cheap?!?! We HAVE to stop by there on the way home, Jasmin! We just have to!" Yunho called to her, over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Changmin's tie.

"he says it like its up to me. = _____=' " Jasmin whispered to Ah-Hin.

Ah-hin sat watching Changmin talk about his tie and how he wanted to look nice. She wished he wanted that to impress her, but there would be no need. She would be with him even if he had absolutely no money to his name. Changmin meant everything to her. She smiled, standing next to her friend and quietly laughed.

"what are you laughing at??" Jasmin said, staring at her friend in shock.

"he's perfect, isn't he?" Ah-hin said, her eyes fixated on the epitome of beauty that was right in front of her. "how can there be someone like that in real life?" Changmin was laughing and smiling like the god he was, when his eyes met hers. His face was lit up like the sun and her very image made his heart hurt. The moment lingered in the air as Yunho mumbled to Jasmin about dinner. Suddenly, YunHo's phone rang.

"….. umm…." Ah-hin squeaked, holding the phone up.

"just answer it, dongseng." Yunho said, calmly, wrapping his arm around Jasmin again, smiling gently at her.

"… of course…." she said, surprisingly confident. She opened the phone and pressed the 'accept' button.

"hyung! She doesn't know Korean!" Changmin whispered.

"Hello?" Ah-hin said into the phone. Changmin stood worried.

"hay-low???" the voice on the phone said. It was a man, maybe an older boy.

"Hello!" Ah-hin said, cheerfully.

"……Hay-low?…"

"yes! Hello! Who is this? I am Ah-hin."

"Ah-Hin? What is this?"

"OH SORRY!!!…. Annyeong Haseyo! Je irumun Ah-hin imnida."

"What?! What you saying? Why the eng-u-dish? Where is Yunho?"

"oh! You speak English?!" Ah-hin said, excitedly.

"No. Japanese! Where is Yunho?!" the voice said, angrily.

"Japanese?!?!" she said, even more excited. "Yunho is right here…. Who is this?"

"Give Yunho phone! Cannot speak eng-u-dish!" the voice said, impatiently.

"..okay…. I'm sorry…" she said, sadly. Ah-hin handed Yunho the phone. "Its some guy…. from Japan. He's angry with me…. He really wants to talk to you."

Yunho took the phone from her and held it up to his ear. "Moshimosh?" he said into the phone. Yunho exchanged words with the man, and started to laugh. He looked at Ah-hin, making eye contact, and smiled. He said something to the man and laughed again. He nodded his head and tilted the phone away from his mouth.

"Dongseng… Do you listen to Japanese music?"

"YES!!!!" she squealed.

"J-pop?" he smiled.

"OMFG YESSSS!"

"Do you know of an actor and singer named Yuya Tegoshi?" Yunho said, chuckling.

"OMFG! IS THAT HIM?!?!! IS THAT YUYA TEGOSHI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed, pouncing on Yunho. He started to laugh hilariously.

"Yes, This is Tegoshi. He says he's sorry for being angry with you before. He didn't know that you don't speak Japanese. He thought you were messing with him. I told him he hurt your feelings. He's really sorry." Yunho said, smiling at her, seriousness in his voice.

"TEGOSHI-KUN!!!!! TEGOSHI-KUN, IT'S OKAY! I FORGIVE YOU!!! IT'S OKAY! I LOVE YOUUUUUU! YOUR SO AMAZING!!!!" Ah-hin squawked through the phone. She was about to explode. She had always loved Yuya Tegoshi. All of his movies were the best, and his singing voice was absolutely breathtaking.

"HAHAHA! He can't understand you that well. His English is still poor, but he gets that you're a fan." Yunho laughed. "he says he never wanted to be mean, it was just urgent what he had to tell me; however, he's forgotten what it was that he had to say…. Anyways, Tegoshi says he wants to make it up to you. You'll get to meet him tomorrow morning! How's that sound?"

"OMFG NO WAY!!!!! I GET TO MEET TEGOSHI!!!??! YUYA TEGOSHI?!?! OMFG!" she said, totally freaking out. Yunho said something on the phone, supposedly to confirm the plans for the next day, then hung up.

"he wants to take you out for lunch tomorrow, to a very nice café. He was calling to tell me that NEWS is in Korea for a month. You're quite the lucky fan, I must say, Dongseng. You got to meet TVXQ and now NEWS. The dice are in your favor, aren't they?" Yunho laughed. Ah-Hin was nearly dead of a heart attack. She had never in her dreams imagined something like this happening. Changmin stood worried. He had done all this just to see her and spend time with her, and she wasn't even going to notice. By the looks of it, she was more excited to spend time with the Japanese-boy-wonder than him.

Jasmin noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"Minnie… are you okay? You look upset. What's wrong?" she asked, reaching up a mile to touch his shoulder.

"…n-…nothing… im okay." he said, looking down at her and faking a smile.

"your not convincing me, Changmin…… your worried about her meeting Tegoshi-kun, huh? He's a little bit more of an extrovert than you, I hear. That might be a problem. She likes open people a lot, 'cause she's an open person. I think you should start giving her hints on how you feel…."

"its too soon, I'm telling you…she wouldn't believe me." Changmin whispered quietly.

"you know… she's going out with him tomorrow by herself. I wont be there. Which means…. that they're going on a date." Jasmin pointed out.

"I can't let that happen…." Changmin whimpered. "what do I do?"

"when we go home, do something for her. Something sweet and KINDA romantic, but not too over the top. Something that will make her notice that you care for her."

"like what…?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at Jasmin with fatigue.

She stood next to him, racking her brain with ideas. "I've got it! When we get home, we will both make everyone a cup of ice cream. Everyone will get the same flavor of ice cream and the same kind of sprinkles, except Ah-hin. Her favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate. We'll get her special ice cream, and her sprinkles will need to be in the shape of tiny little hearts. Her's will stand out from everyone else's! Nothing says 'Your Special' like personalized ice cream! Well… at least in Ah-hin's eyes." Jasmin said, getting excited. "I'll help you get everything together!! I'll bring everyone else their ice cream, and you can bring hers out with yours, together on a plate XD"

Changmin was liking this idea a lot. "this is a perfect plan! Are you sure she'll notice?"

"absolutely. She's my best friend, so I know how she works."

"how will she notice the difference if all she cares about is the ice cream…?"

"well y'see… Ah-hin has this thingy about being stingy with ice cream, or any food for that matter. She will look around the ENTIRE ROOM, even if there is 100 people, just to make sure she didn't get ripped off or someone got more than her. She's really greedy with ice cream especially. She'll notice the second she sees everyone else's cups."

"really?! She's like that?!"

"oh yeah. Sorry if it's a turn off, but there's no getting to her." Jasmin sweat dropped.

"Turn off?! I'm telling you, SHE WAS MADE FOR ME!!!!" Changmin's eyes glowed. He was so excited for tonight, that he wanted to get home a.s.a.p.

"YUNHO! WE HAVE TO GO HOME NOW!" Jasmin commanded. "ITS VERY URGENT!"

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP AT THE GUCCI STORE?! PLEASE?!?!?!" Yunho screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted a fancy tie so badly he could have foamed from the mouth.

"I guess… but we have to hurry… Gucci wont be open all niiiiiight" she sang coaxing him to leave sooner.

"LETS FRIGGIN GO THEN!" he screamed, picking her up and running out of the restaurant. Changmin got excited and started to follow when he nearly bumped into the waiter who was FINALLY bringing them their food. The poor young guy looked confused when he realized everyone but a young girl in a formal blue dress standing there with a monstrous appetite, had left. He stood with a big plate of creams and noodles, pies and cakes, and every kind of soda a man could think of.

"WHAT??!?!?!? FUCKING PECAN CRUMBLE CAKE?!?!?! SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!!!!" Ah-hin screeched at volumes not know to mankind.

She lunged for the frightened boy, as Changmin grabbed her, mid-air, and paid the boy with an ungodly amount of money. Changmin carried her off, out of the private room as she swiped the cake off the tray and the young boy fainted either from fright or the amount of money that the pop superstar just paid him.

"whatever you do Minnie-sshi, don't let me get this on my dress…" she grumbled as she played mind tricks with her cake of glory. Changmin was loving this. Everything she did made him want to be with her more. He knew this was the girl for him.

"I'll do my best, Mandu. I'll do my best."


	7. Ice Cream & Garlic

A/N: & has arrived! :D some pretty hilarious stuff has happened so far, so I hope you guys are hooked! Please review so I know that it should be continued! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE :D

Disclaimer: I do not own TVXQ, Gucci, or anything else that may be mentioned.

**Chapter Seven**

Yunho n Jasmin waited for Changmin and Ah-hin to get back.

"AGH! What's taking them so long!? Gucci is going to close! ToT" Yunho pouted

Jasmin sweat dropped _'

Finally Changmin n Ah-hin came busting out the door.

"OK OFF TO GUCCI WE GO!" Yunho chanted

"You guys go on ahead I'll uh…go home"

"huh? Aren't you coming Changmin" said Ah-hin slightly disappointed

"um… Yoochun wants his car back! Yea! Can't leave him waiting" ^^' said Changmin

"oh ok.." Ah-hin looked down

Changmin noticed Ah-hin was disappointed, he panicked, he didn't like to see the girl of his dreams sad but he had to get home before she did if he wanted to surprise her.

But he couldn't do it by himself, he needed Jasmin's help.

Changmin hinted at Jasmin pointing at Yoochun's car.

"OH..my stomach OH..the pain" Jasmin grabbed her stomach

"JASMIN WHAT'S WRONG ARE YOU OK!?" Yunho tended to Jasmin pain

"my stomach! It hurts so bad! I need to go home!" she faked

"OK LET ME TAKE YOU HOME NOW!" Yunho picked her up

"NO!...i mean… no you shouldn't. Go on ahead and go to Gucci, I'll take her home" said Changmin

"NO its ok I'll take her!"

"but Yunho! What about those fancy ties….? You know you want them" Jasmin pressured Yunho with the fancy ties.

"The fancy ties can wait! You're more important!"

Jasmin looked at Changmin "help me" she lipped.

"UH! But Yunho!....they were on sale only for today! Yea… and they were almost out! You should go! Don't worry about Jasmin, I'll take her home!

Ah-hin stood there looked back and forth, confused at the weird situation.

"but…" said Yunho

"no "buts" you go ahead and get those sexy ties I love so much…did I mention they are sexy? Jasmin sweat dropped ^^'

*sigh* "ok…but Changmin you BETTER take care of her! I'll be home as soon as possible!"

Yunho placed Jasmin into Changmin's arms like it was nothing

"you can count on me hyung^^" Changmin put on a serious face, dissipate the fact that his arms were acing with Jasmin.

"I'LL BE HOME RIGHT AFTER I BUY A FEW TIES OK JASMIN!?" he told Jasmin as if she was a little kid.

"ok^^'" …I'm not def ;" Jasmin whispered

"what about you Ah-hin? are you coming?"

"are you kidding me!? HELLO! Sexy ties! I'M SO THERE!" Yelled Ah-Hin.

Yunho and Ah-hin got in the limo

"DRIVER! TO GUCCI! AND STEP ON IT! "demanded Yunho, with a huge grin on his face.

"YEAH STEP ON IT!" Ah-hin chimed in.

Jasmin and Changmin sweat dropped as they saw the limo storm off.

"so…yea…." Jasmin looked at the floor

"oh sorry!" Changmin put Jasmin down

"OK LETS DO THIS :D!" yelled Jasmin

"YES!!! Oh but we need to go to the grocery story and get some Ice-Cream"

"WOAH… Didn't you guys buy Ice cream like 2 days ago?! Said Jasmin

"yea but…come on! Did you really think that it would last 2 days?"

"YOU GUYS BOUGHT 4 FREAKN GALLONS of ICE CREAM!"

"your point?" said Changmin

" __ " Jasmin stood speech less "argh, fine lets go, but we must hurry!"

Jasmin and Changmin got in the car and headed towards the nearest ice cream store

The car was oh so silent.

Changmin tried to make small talk "So….you and Yunho…."

"ha…what? I don't know what you're talking about "

Changmin looked at Jasmin with a smirk on him face

"OK!…….WHO TOLD YOU!?" Jasmin glared at Changmin

"haha, well we all know that he likes you, the guy never shuts up about you and it is obvious that you feel the same way~"

Jasmin blushed

"But I'm curious, about what about JaeJoong…." Changmin chuckled.

"wha…what about JaeJoong " she stuttered nervously

[Jasmin eyes grew wide open and started to sweat]

"Well….I don't know if the other can tell, but to me it's obvious that you have strong feelings for him"

"..how can you tell" questions Jasmin

"every time JaeJoong is anywhere near the same place as you, your face gets all read and you always seem to disappear, tell me…why is that? "

"oh that…that doesn't mean anything….i..i just need to be somewhere else "

Jasmin had a tough time thinking of something to say

"ok…what about the times he tries to talk to you"

"what about that?" Jasmin questioned

"he TRIES to talk to you, as in...you're never there to let him talk to you, you always leave before the poor guy gets anywhere near you!"

Jasmin looked down, disappointed in herself.

"Agh, I'm sorry Jasmin, don't be sad Yunho would kill me!"

"no..its ok…it's just….I never realized how bad I was ignoring him…do you think he hates me for that? Jasmin eyes filled with tears

"oh no! please don't cry! I'm sure he doesn't hate you!! He could never hate you!"

"…really?" *sniff sniff*

"I'm positive! I know my hyung really well! And if he hated you, he wouldn't bother trying to talk you…besides he likes you to much to hate you...OPPS!"

"what!?" Jasmin eyes grew wide open, staring at Changmin with her puppy eyes, he jasmin stood speech less fld last 2 days?"ASMIN!"ut! you e before she did if he wanted to suprise couldn't resist but to tell her the truth,

"don't tell anyone! But ever night I hear JaeJoong hyung talking in his sleep, and he always whispers you name over and over, not only that but…

*Changmin looks around making sure no one hears him [idk why when they are still in the car XD]

*whispers* every time any of us mentions your name he always does this thing with his tongue o can you say we...ir…do?

"OMFG! not the tongue thingy!" Jasmin gasped

"yea you know what I'm talking about, every time! And if that doesn't mean he likes you, then I don't know what's right anymore _" wondered Changmin

Jasmin blushed like crazy at the thought of JaeJoong's actions.

"so…does your blushing mean you feel the same way?" He teased her

Jasmin knotted, she was blushing so much, she couldn't even speak. Changmin laughed

"I can see why those two like you so much, your adorable"

"stop it! I can't take it" she grabbed her face and tried to look away to hide her redness

Changmin laughed, but a curious thought crossed his mind.

"hey jaz.."

"yea?" she relied

"I cant help but wonder……..but…..who…do you like the most?" he questioned

"I really don't know, its so hard….I don't think I can choose right now…please Changmin don't say anything to no one" she pled "you and Ah-Hin are the only ones that know how I feel" T^T

"don't worry jaz, you can count on me ^^"

"thank you Minnie^^"

"Minnie? Did you just call me mine?" Changmin giggled

"haha yea it's a nick name Ah-Hin gave you" she hinted "you know after this surprise, you do know she'll practically yours forever!"

"you really think so!?" Changmin face light up with happiness

"Chea! Dude she's already head over heals for you! Haven't you notice?"

Changmin blushed "I really hope you right.."

"you really like her don't you? what am I saying! Of course you do! XD" she teased him

"its obvious to every one!"

"do…do you think she has noticed?" Changmin asked nervously

"Well I really don't know if she believes it. I mean I tell her all the time, but she's the type of person that needs to be told upfront, she kind of has a hard time reading peoples feelings when they are towards her."

"ah I see…..ME TOO! WE ARE SO ALIKE!" Changmin chanted .

Jasmin laughed "you guys are more alike then you think XD"

Time passed by, they both arrived at the ice-cream store and bought Ah-hin's favorite ice-cream, "chocolate and banana"

"um…are you sure this is Ah-Hin favorite ice-cream??" Changmin stared at the weird combination of ice-cream.

"Chea! I should know! She always makes me go buy her the same thing every time!"

"o..k…"

Changmin and Jasmin bust opened the door to their house.

"OUT OF OUR WAY! MAJOR ICE-CREAM EMERGENCY! Changmin n Jasmin yelled as the dashed towards the kitchen.

"Quick how much time do we have?!" panicked Jasmin

"let me see" Changmin did some quick calculations in his head

"about 20 minutes! 15 tops if Yunho is worried about you!"

Junsu, Yoochun and JaeJoong rushed into the kitchen after hearing all the commotion

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? Yoochun yelled holding a metal bat! "Oh its you guys! I thought it was that one crazy fan again =_="

"What.. crazy fan…?" Jasmin questioned with a worry on her voice

"oh its nothing, don't worry about it^^' " sweat dropped Yoochun throwing his bat away

"WOAH Min! Whats all the ice-cream for!? Junsu yelled with excitement, reaching for the ice-cream.

"DO NOT TOUCH!" Changmin quickly slapped Junsu's hand

"What u do that for!" Jusnu pouted as he sucked on his booboo

"Changmin! That was uncalled for, come on!" Yoochun held Junsu's hand

"Hump, look chunnie its all red" Junsu let out a yelp as he gave Yoochun the puppy face

"Every time…." JaeJoong sweat dropped, "any ways…what's all they ice-cream for Jasmin?" he smiles sweetly. Jasmin started to blush; he was so close to her and was making direct eye contact with her.

"um… it's a surprise for Ah-hin….we well Changmin wanted to surprise here to show her how he-" Changmin quickly interrupted

"OK, Hyung move along! You don't need to know my life" he pushed JaeJoong and grabbed Junsu by his pj's and led them outside the kitchen

"Me and Jasmin are very busy! Go play scorer or something"

"In the middle of the night Changmin?" sweat dropped

"Yea there's a night full moon out, why not"

"REALLY?!" Junsu gasped "LETS GO YOOCHUN! PLEASE!?" Junsu tugged on Yoochun's shirt

"ok….lets go"

"I'll race you out side!" Junsu giggled

Yoochun and Junsu raced through the doors, but JaeJoong was un amused

"I'm not going any where until you tell me what you and Jasmin are planning on doing in the kitchen" he glared at Changmin, demanding an answer.

*sigh* fine…….well what comes to mind when you put together the girl of your dreams and lots of ice-cream…which she's crazy for." Changmin hinted

JaeJoong started thinking "hmmm"

"OMG CHANGMIN! WHO COULD YOU!! " JaeJoong yelled

"WHAT ABOUT AH-Hin!? WHY MY JASMIN!? NOO I WONT LET YOU!" he shook Changmin back and forth

"WHAT!? HYUNG! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!?!

I was talking about a nice ice-cream dinner with Ah-Hin!?" Changmin yelled in panic

Wondering what JaeJoong meant.

"oh…" JaeJoong blush in embarrassment, soon an awkward silence filled the living room

"so…wha-what did you meant?" Changmin asked nervously, scared at the perverted answer JaeJoong would of given him.

"what!? I'm not giving you any ideas!!" he walked away towards the kitchen

"Oh come on Hyung! I'm just curious!" Changmin followed him

"PLEASE!? PLEASE!? PLEASE!? PLEASE!?" he begged

"No Changmin? Let it go!" JaeJoong yelled rushing over to where Jasmin was.

Jasmin stood frozen and puzzled.

"umm…what are you guys arguing about?" she nervously questioned

"JaeJoong doesn't want tell me what he does with ice-cream and a gir-" "GIR-ARLIC! What I do with ice-cream and Garlic!" JaeJoong rapidly interrupted Changmin covering his mouth.

"ice-cream and garlic?"

"yes! Ice-cream and garlic" JaeJoong nervously smiled. Still covering Changmin's mouth JaeJoong whispered in his ear, "Not a word of what I just said! Or else I will read your diary to Ah-Hin.." Changmin's eyes grew wide open "yea I know where you hide you diary" JaeJoong teased "and maybe….just maybe I scanned a few pages to black mail you one day, since you always do the same to me"

Changmin removed JaeJoong's hand "You're bluffing" he whispered

"Every time I look in her eyes my heart yearns for her love,

Changmin stood in shock, his most private thoughts were being read to him.

"Oh Ah-Hin if only I can~"

"Uh-OK! OK! Fine! Not a word! But u better burn those pages you scanned!" Changmin argued. Jasmin just stood there, wondering what they were so aggressively whispering about. "Um…I'd hate to interrupt your little conversation there, but um…Changmin were really need to start, like…now!"

"oh yea!" Changmin quickly pushed JaeJoong aside and hastily rushed opened the ice-cream boxes, while Jasmin got the small bowls and a special bowl for Ah-Hin.

"umm why did you guys get a fancy bowl for? JaeJoong pointed out.

"oh its for Ah-Hin. Changmin want to woo her with ice-cream" Jasmin giggled

"oh I see! Her let me help!" JaeJoong grabbed the ice-cream scooped and started scooping ice-cream on each small bowl.

"Oh make sure Ah-Hin's gets more on her bowl" Jasmin pointed out

"like this?"

"here let me, I know how much she eat" Jasmin grabbed ice-cream scooper; touching JaeJoong's hand she quickly let go and dropped it.

"oh! I'm sorry" Jasmin gasped reaching down to clean it

"its ok" he smirked. JaeJoong reached for Jasmin's hand "here let me"

They touched hands once again, only this time Jasmin didn't move away, Changmin smiled quietly as he looked at the sparks that was growing in front of him,

"I'm going upstairs to get Ah-Hin some gummy bears from my room" he whispered quietly, trying not to disturb their moment.

Neither Jasmin nor JaeJoong could keep their eyes off of each other.

"why is he staring at me?....what is he thinking?....oh his eyes are so dreamy" thoughts rushed through Jasmin's mind. As did JaeJoong's

"this is the closest I've been to her, what can she be thinking?....how I long to get closer…" he thought as he slowly tighten his hand on hers. "Jasmin…I-"

"**!BAM!"**

A loud sound came from the kitchen window, terrified by the sound; Jasmin and JaeJoong quickly separated.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Changmin came flying down stairs.

"I don't know! We were just here…um….cleaning the floors when a loud sound came from that window" JaeJoong pointed

"SORRY! MY BAD!" Junsu popped out from the window; nervously smiling and waving his hand.

"JUNSU!? What the HELL!? You could of broken the window!" Changmin yelled

"Don't yell at Susu! It was my fault for not catching the ball" Yoochun defended

"GAH! Whatever! Next time be MORE careful! Now go off and play ALWAY from the house and windows" Changmin sweat dropped

"ok any ways, I JUST got a call from Yunho! he said they are on their way NOW!"

"how far away are they?" Jasmin worried

"About 13 blocks away! so we need to finish up NOW!"

Changmin and Jasmin hurried and placed all the blows on the table, and ran through their plan when Ah-Hin walks in.

In minuets time Yunho and Ah-Hin came rushing through the living doors.

"We're here!" Ah-Hin chanted

Changmin's heart dropped, "calm down Changmin, just do what I told you to do, nice and calmly, now go" Jasmin whispered

"walk up to her and great her nicely, then bring her back here and pull her chair, while you do that, I would of already had the rest of the guys sitting down on their assigned seats, then I come in with everyone else's ice-cream and lastly you go and personally bring her special one" Changmin repeated the plan through his head.

"Ah-Hin, welcome home!" Changmin smiled sweetly

"Hi hi! Oppa!" she led out a big smile and a hug, Changmin started to blush as he hugged her back, she was so warm and smelled so nice, what has been only half an hour, seemed like an eternity, he didn't want to let go.

"Changmin! Where's Jasmin? Did you take care of her!?" Yunho interrupted "Where is she? I bought her medicine for her stomach pain!"

"o-oh! Uh…she's in the kitchen with JaeJoong Hyung"

"WHAT!?" Yunho rushed to the kitchen, "GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" he yelled.

"…." Silence filled the kitchen; Junsu, Yoochun and JaeJoong sitting on the table stared at Yunho "um…. He's a boy but… ok?" Yoochun said as he let go of his dog

"uh…where's Jasmin?" he question

"Why?" JaeJoong glared

Jasmin walked in with the ice-cream's "oh Oppa you're here! Please take a seat!"

She smiled

"oh Jasmin! Are you feeling better!?"

"am I feeling better…?" she thought… she had forgotten about her 'stomach pain'. "OH YES! She sweat dropped. "much better"

"oh, well I brought you some medicine just in case you need it" he smiled at her. she felt bad about the whole jaejoong thing just before he arrived. She smiled back and started to set down the individual bowls of ice cream in front of the boys. Yunho walked past jaejoong and flicked his ear.

"yunho! Jerk!" Jae yelled, grabbing yunho's nipple and twisting it.

"OMFG KNOCK IT OFFFFFFFFF!" he cried.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" Changmin yelled, as him and ah-hin walked in the room. She was smiling sweetly at everyone, which helped things to be not so awkward.

"WOAH ICE CREAM?!?!?! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVERRRRR" Ah-Hin squeaked, as she ran up to jasmin. She gave her friend a look that said 'ok… where is MINE?'.

Changmin walked up to ah-hin and laughed, he was very nevous and his heart was pounding. "dongseng, here, I have a seat for you^^" he said, pulling out the chair. She blushed and sat down.

"thanks oppa. That was nice of you."

"don't worry about it." He said, quietly. Changmin walked up to the freezer, grabbed the two special ice creams and set it on a tray for them. He walked up to the table, scared, walking slow so he wouldn't drop them, as everyone was already eating theirs. Ah-hin looked a bit aggravated, and he thought it was the cutest thing about her. without knowing it, he had stopped walking and stood their, staring at the back of her head. One thought lead to the next and he was smiling like a fool. Suddenly, he snapped out of his daydream.

"ahem. Oppa, are you okay?!" jasmin whispered to him from next to junsu.

"oh yeah!... umm, im fine.." he said, blushing.

"you were smiling a lot, what were you thinking of?" she giggled..

"nothing…. It's nothing." He walked up to the table and set the ice creams down. He was too afraid to look her in the eye, so he looked at jasmin, scared for his life. Jasmin motioned him to look at Ah-Hin, so he did. She was so happy to get something special, and she could tell he tried really hard.

"oppa! Is this for me?!" she smiled, excited.

"…yes… I hope you don't mind.." he said, blushing.

"mind?! Of course I don't mind! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me…" she smiled, she stood up and hugged him tightly. Yoochun and Junsu smiled cutely, and jasmin nearly squealed. Her plan had worked! "thank you oppa.." Ah-hin whispered to him. She stood on her tippy-toes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Changmin blushed even more and hugged her back. She released him from her embrace and blushed. Smiling, she grabbed his hand and sat back down. The rest of them were smiling and eating, junsu, being the way he is, couldn't keep his ice cream in his mouth and got his shirt all messy.


	8. I GOT THE SANDWICHES!

A/N: Woop! 8 sure is great! ROFL gaaah this is a funny chapter! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own tvxq or anything else that may be mentioned.

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone had finished eating ice cream and talking about how Yunho's date went. JaeJoong seemed annoyed whenever Jasmin said something nice about it, but when she smiled at him it went away. Time had passed and everyone was doing their own thing in the house. Junsu was watching a movie with Yoochun and JaeJoong. Yunho was working on his computer, Changmin was laying in bed thinking about the day, and the girls we're outside, sitting and talking.

"I can't believe today went so well!" Jasmin said, smiling brightly.

"I cant believe I KISSED him… I actually KISSED him… and he didn't even do anything… what the hell was I THINKING?!?!" Ah-Hin yelled, slapping herself.

"hey! Hey, hey! Stop it! It's not that big of a deal. He didn't pull away, or anything. He did the opposite! He hugged you back! I think he likes you…" Jasmin said, lightly pushing her friend.

"don't even raise my hopes like that… he does not. But he knows he's my favorite member, so… that might be why he didn't bother pulling away. Maybe he feels bad for a sorry pathetic fan girl like me =____=;" Ah-hin said.

"will you stop already, he likes you. He made you ice cream that was different from EVERYONE'S. he brought them out separately. And he even said he was THINKING of you. Who does all that for someone they don't like?"

"idk… maybe he just wants to be nice…" the girls sat there, talking when Junsu walked outside.

"hey guys!:D" he smiled.

"hey oppa. Whats up?" Jasmin said.

"oh, I just came out here to sit and relax in the hot tub…" he said as he 'ripped' off his shirt and walked over to the hot tub. The girls couldn't help but stare at him. Even though he was their friend… he was their HOT friend.

"you guys wanna join me? It's really nice in there…" he said, turning to face them as they sprinted up to their room to change. He laughed and hopped in.

The girls stomped all the way up the stairs, catching Changmin's attention. He sat up on his bed just in time to see the two girls haul ass down the hallway to their room, laughing and smiling. He stood up and walked to his door as they slammed theirs. Curious, he walked to their door and put his ear up to it, he listened in.

"which one should I wear?!?! Omfg which one?!?" Jasmin squeaked. He heard her shuffling through her stuff, looking for something.

"I don't know! What about me!?! What if the other guys come…!? Oh my god!" she yelped. Just her voice made me smile to himself. "found one! This is the one I'm wearing. I'm gunna go to the bathroom to change…"

Changmin was curious still, but walked downstairs to see if any of his hyung knew what was going on. He talked to Yunho, but discovered that he wasn't doing anything special, then went to see what the others were doing. When he saw them watching a movie, he turned around quietly, not wanting to interrupt them. He thought to himself. What are those two girls up to…? The girls ran back downstairs, giggling and smiling, trying not to fall; towels wrapped around them. Changmin stared at them as they reached the 1st floor. "what are you two doing?!" he blushed outrageously.

"we're going to hot-tub with junsu-shii!" Ah-Hin laughed as they started to walk for the back screen door. "you should come too oppa!" jasmin hollered. Changmin RAN upstairs to change and was outside within minutes. The girls were just about to get in.

"hey Minnie! You're here! :D" junsu smiled. He looked like he was enjoying the attention from the girls.

"isn't this nice oppa?!" jasmin said, laying her head back and relaxing.

Ah-hin was staring at the sky, admiring the stars. "today was an amazing day, wasn't it?"

"sure was.." jasmin replied. She turned her head to look at Changmin, who had just joined them in the tub.

"who is our next date?"

"oh, that's me!" junsu smiled, raising his hand.

"really? Ooooo what are we gunna do!?" Ah-hin got excited.

"we're gunna go to the BEACH!" junsu said. "I thought you guys would like the nice fresh air. And you'll get to see a bunch of beautiful landmarks on our way there! You'll enjoy yourselves. Trust me.

the girls freaked at the thought of junsu at the beach watching the beautiful.

"OMG Oppa! I CANT WAIT!~ i LOVE the beach!" Ah-Hin sqeeked

Changmin felt so left out of their conversation, he new he couldnt crash another of their dates.

seeing them excited about the beach made him worry about his date~ he has yet to come up with one.

"oh crap!" Ah-Hin yelped. "WHAT!? whats wrong?!" changmin quickly jumped

"what is it Ah-Hin?" jasmin questioned

"i just remembered....i have a date with YUYA TEGOSHI tomorrow!

"Tegoshi-kun?" junsu questioned "Yea! he called and well yunho oppa told me to answer and..yea.."

"I'm sooooo sorry Junsu! but i wont be able to go to the beach tomorrow, i hope you're not mad at me" she worried

"oh no Ah-hin~ don't worry about it, really, we can go the day after, if you want"

"REALLY OPPA!? oh thank you! thank you! thank you!!" she squealed jumping up and down

Changmin blushed like crazy at the sight of her jumping up and down with her bikini, he quickly turned around.

Jasmin saw and she couldn't stop laughing

"what's wrong Changmin" she bumped him on his arm "got a nose bleed?" she giggled

"WHAT!? NO!...I.. I just lost my eye contacts" he stuttered

Jasmin couldn't stop laughing, she knew well why he had turned away,

Junsu and ah-hin stared quietly and wondered what was wrong with her

"uh....yea....Changmin that was...a...funny joke right there.." ; she sweat dropped

"O0o a joke?! Min i wanna hear!" said Ah-hin as she swam her way closer to him

"gee thanks a lot Jasmin" Changmin thought, as he was put on the spot

"come on oppa! i wanna hear it!!" she smiled

"oh this is gunna be good" Junsu leaned back waiting to see Changmin make a fool of himself

"haha does he even know any jokes?" Jasmin whispered to Junsu

"pssh no...he couldn't tell a funny joke to save his life!" he teased

"oh man!" jasmin laughed "Ah-Hin LOVES funny guys, i feel so bad for putting him on the spot!"

"um.." "damn i don't know any jokes....oh well here goes nothing" Min thought to himself

"So there's these 2 muffins in an oven.

They're both sitting, just chilling and getting baked.

And one of them yells "God Damn, it's hot in here!"

And the other muffin replies "Holy Crap, a talking muffin!"

quietness filled the hot tub, Junsu looked at Jasmin "i told you he was bad at it" he whispered

suddenly Jasmin and Ah-Hin busted out laughing

"WHAT!?" Jasmin yelled as she laughed her ass off

"OMFG! That's AWESOME" Ah-Hin yelled as she fell out the tub

Junsu and Changmin looked at each other "was it that funny?" Changmin questioned

"i dont get it" Junsu replied "what are u talking about!? its freakin' random and hilarious!" Jasmin laughed

"OMG Changmin! your funnier then i though!..look! i even have tears coming out of my eyes" laughed Ah-Hin as she put her hand on his manly shoulders

"huh i guess Americans find 'pointless funny". questioned Junsu

"oh susu~ you dont know funny yet!" said Jasmin

minutes passed and they all started getting hungry.

"im going to go get a sandwich" said Junsu "do you guys want anything from the kitchen?"

"ooo ooo! i want one!" Ah-hin chanted

"i want some chips please" said Changmin

"what about you Jasmin?"

"um...?"

"haha ok" said Junsu as he got up. Jasmin and Ah-Hin stared at his wet body,

they both blushed like crazy. "eep" squeaked Jasmin biting her bottom lip

Changmin got jealous, he wanted to get Ah-hin's attention away from Junsu

so he too got up, and stretched "ahh~ i think im going to go help Junsu with the out stuff" he said

Ah-Hins jaw dropped, Jasmin looked away, she didn't want to drool over the guy her best friend was in love with.

"no Changmin its ok. u stay here and keep Ah-Hin company...i'll go and help junsu"

"oh...ok, if you want too"

"yea, you guys stay here. Be right back" she winked at both of them

Jasmin walked inside the house, tippy toeing her way though the halls towards the kitchen, trying not to leave wet footsteps

"gwad i hope i dont bump with the other guys, that would be so embarrassing" she said as she walked inside the kitchen

"huh?...where jusnu?" she looked around the kitchen "must of gone to the bathroom" she wondered.

"oh well, i guess i'll start making the sandwiches then" she walked toward the cabinets

"huh..i wonder where the bread is..." she looked around "maybe its up here" she whispered as she opened the top cabinet, "found it" she tippy toed and stretched as far as she could trying to reach the top shelf. "why do they have to put the bread way up here?!" she murdered

without her noticing, JaeJoong had suddenly walked in, standing at the edge of the door, he stared quietly with eyes wide open, ".....woah.." he was speechless. but who could blame him, the girl that he has fallen for was standing right in front of him wearing nothing but a two peace bikini, she looked so cute trying to reach the top shelf. he built the courage to go help, licked his lip as he walked towards her.

with out a word, he stud dangerously close behind her and reached for her hand and got the bread

"here, let me help" he whispered on her ear

Jasmin quickly jumped turning around

"JAEJOONG!" she blushed covering herself "omg how embarrassing" she thought to herself

they both stared at each other without exchanging any words

"why does he always do this to me?...he stares at me with out any words... i dont know what he's thinking. "

she blushed thinking to herself. "how could this possibly get any worst!?"

"what are going to do with the bread" jaejoong suddenly questioned

"oh..i.. well Junsu was gonna make sandwiches and well i thought i should help him out" she nervously replied

"oh..i see"

"yea..." they both awkwardly replied

"so are you having fun out at the hot tub?. Because i heard loud laughing a while ago" he curiously asked

"oh that! haha yea, changmin was telling us a joke" she giggled

"haha really?"

"yea" she covered her smile as she looked away

"you know....you have a beautiful smile...you shouldn't really cover it" jaejoong smiled sweetly as he reached to removed her hand away from her smile

jasmin blushed like mad at the sight of his eyes meeting hers, her smile grew.

"you're very cute when you smile, especially when you're blushing" he smiled sweetly, gently placing his hand on her cheek. she smiled in return and held his hand

"thank you oppa" she blushed. but she decided right there and then not to runaway from her feelings towards him. she was open with Yunho about her feelings towards him, so why couldn't she do the same with jaejoong? no more running away she thought

"jaejoong" she whispered

"..yea?" he quietly replied. suddenly, before he could even realize it, she was on her tippy-toes, hugging him. at that exact moment Yunho walked in the kitchen, he couldn't believe his eyes

what was going on? he thought, quietly staring from the shadows

"jaejoong.." tears slowly ran down her face

he began to worry "whats wrong?~ please don't scare me" he held her tight

"i...jaejoong i like you!" she yelled. Yunho's heart dropped

jaejoong's eyes grew wide open, "could it be? was she confessing her love to him right now?" he thought.

"but i cant...i just cant" she held him tighter

"what do you mean? what are you talking about?!"

"i have feelings for yunho as well" she yelled

yunho and jaejoongs heart skipped a beat. she had kept her promise, yunho thought to himself

but jaejoongs heart was crushed.

jasmin took a step back, "im sorry" she looked away "i understand if you dont want to speak to me anymore" she said turning her back away

"wait." jaejoong quickly grabbed her hand

"that means nothing to me." he stared deep in to her eyes "that only makes me want to try harder. im not giving up that easily" he passionately held her close

"as long as you have the slightest interest in me...there's hope for me, and i'm not gonna give up"

"You have no idea how much stress that take away from me…." She sighed. Her eyes averted towards the ground as she exhaled heavily.

"… If I've done you some good, then that's all I care about." Jaejoong smiled, as he gently pulled her closer and hugged her. Jasmin's face began to redden, but still, she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I want you to be with me for your own reasons, not because I rushed things…." Jasmin stood blushing.

"if you say so. If you'll excuse me, I should really look for Junsu. I'm really glad we had this talk." she said, quickly hugging him and running in the direction of the stairs. Jaejoong was left in the kitchen, thinking about her.

"She is just so cute…"

YunHo stood around the corner in disbelief. He knew her feelings were stronger for Jaejoong, but she kept her promise. She was even more amazing than he initially thought. Even though he was still a little hurt inside, he was the third person to smile. Maybe he still had some hope.

Changmin and Davin were sitting alone in the hot tub, both nervous and overly excited. Changmin had been waiting for a real moment alone with her for a while. His mind was racing with things he wanted to say… and things he wanted to do. His eyes wandered all over her glistening body and he began to blush. Each time he found himself trying to find her eyes. No matter how little clothing she had on, or how steamy the water would get, he wanted to look into her eyes. That was the only part of her he really wanted to see. Davin's heart was beating so fast, she could swore he could hear it. She wanted to badly to look into his eyes, but found herself to be too afraid. She was too self-conscious. With Jasmin and Junsu around she had the Confidence to be around him in this condition, but when they were alone she was helpless. All she could think about was their day. How she told him that he was her favorite tvxq member. How she liked him the best… What could he possibly be thinking about? Her eyes flashed quickly in his direction. Catching the lighting of the backyard lights in his shimmering wet skin. His neck, his shoulders, his arms…. So inviting. As she stared at his toned, tanned body he quietly laughed. Davin's eyes widened.

"w-what?!" she nervously stuttered. "What are you laughing at?!" Changmin shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing."

"No! Tell me!" she giggled. The sight of his mismatched eyes was enough to shake her nervousness away.

"it's nothing!" he started to laugh louder.

"Tell me! Why are you laughing?!" she covered her mouth as she laughed.

"No reason, your just funny."

"You're laughing at me?! Why!? What did I do!?" she playfully gasped, sinking further into the warm water.

"You didn't do anything. You're just funny, that's all."

"well will you at least tell me what I did that was so funny?" she mewed, peeping out of the water, then sinking back in. Changmin smiled even more at her. She was so cute, he could hardly stand staying on the other side of the hot tub. He just wanted to swim next to her and pull her into his lap.

"eh… I don't think I will." he chuckled, wrapping his arms back around the edge of the hot tub. His thick, muscular arms spreading out.

"What?! Minnie, you gotta!" she squeaked, blushing.

"No I don't." he laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh! So it's gunna be like that!" she exploded with laughter. She stood up and splashed the water in his face.

"Hey! Woah! No need to be hostile, Dongseng!"

"Im not being hostile! You deserve it!" she splashed him again, this time, he stood up as well and splashed her back. Davin let out a loud squeal as she crouched down to avoid the water.

"what?! I don't deserve that! You deserve it!" he laughed, clapping just like he always did. Davin stuck out her tongue out at him, and giggled whole-heartedly. Changmin couldn't help himself. He wanted contact with her so badly.

"You're asking for it." he warned her, positioning himself, preparing to leap for her.

"oooooh, oppa. Im sooooo afraid of you!" she said sarcastically, covering her mouth as she gasped.

"that's it…" he smirked, as he bent his knees. He stared at Davin as her eyes widened.

"Oppa! No! Don't!" she screamed, laughing at the same time. Davin Tried to escape, but it was too late. Changmin had already dived for her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down into the water along with him. Changmin pulled her up swiftly, afraid that he may not have given her enough time to catch her breath before going under. Davin drew in a deep breath as she flipped her soaking hair back and wiped the water from her eyes. Changmin was crouched over her, his hair still dripping wet into her face. Smiling down at her, he watched as she composed herself.

Their eyes met for what seems to be for hours; she glowed from the hot tub lights behind her, a breath taking sight in his eyes. She gently blushed as she looked at his soft, gentle lips. She wanted to kiss those lips of his badly but feared to make the 1st move.

Changmin stared at her lips as well as he saw her bit her bottom lip softly.

This was his chance, he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and built up enough courage to lean in for what would be the 1st kiss in his life.

He gently closed his eyes as he leaned in slowly; "omg! No effin way!" Davin thought to herself as she hesitated to lean in as well; "is…is he really going to kiss me?!" she closed her eyes.

With both just inches away from touching lips, Junsu burst out innocently yelling

"I GOT THE SANDWITCHES GUYS!"

Davin quickly jumped up busting Changmin's lips, knocking him out cold with her head.

"AGH!!" He fell back in the water holding his mouth tight.

OMG! Davin yelled as she tried to help Changmin, "I'M SO SORRY!" she cried out.

"ish…ohkkay" he muttered in pain trying to keep his cool in front of her.

Junsu and Jasmin just stud there quietly staring in confusion

"what…just happen?" Jasmin whispered; holding the tray filled drinks. "I..don't…know…o_o"

"hey, what's going on here guys" Yoochun walked out the door; Yunho and Jaejoong followed. All 5 stared at the commotion going on in the hot tub.

"HERE LET ME HELP!!", "NO! I'm OK" they yelled splashing around back and forth.

"maybe we should leave them alone..?' Yunho questioned

"Hey! What happen!? Jasmin walked towards them looking at Changmin's swollen lip

"DUDE are you ok?!" she gasped.

Changmin blushed and turned away "Yea! It's nothing!"

"I.. accidentally hit him.." Davin muttered

"What!? Why!?..How?!" Junsu cried out

"it was an accident!" Davin yelled blushing in embarrassment

Yunho and guys laughed hysterically "Changmin just got owned by a girl!" Yunho yelled.

"Come on guys don't be mean!" Jasmin yelled. She saw how embarrassed Davin and Changmin where, and whey weren't helping one bit.

"here Changmin" Jasmin handed him a paper towel with ice from the cup. "you should go inside and lay down for a while." she said handing him the towel and placing it on his lip.

"what in the world just happen between you two?" she whispered to him

"um…I'll tell you later" he whispered. Changmin got out of the hot tub and headed inside. "you just got OWED!" Jaejoong teased him as he walked in, the guys laughed once again.

"hey Dav why don't you go inside and help him out"

"I don't know if I can…I just made a complete fool of myself…what if he doesn't want to talk to me!" Davin panicked, thinking the worst.

"come on, I'm sure he doesn't think that, you guy should just talk this out, I'm sure you can explain yourself."

"okay.." davin sighed getting out the hot tub and heading inside.

Yoochun, Jaejoong and yunho kept on giggling holding in their laugher.

"HEY COME ON GUYS! THAT'S NOT COOL!" Jasmin was pissed off at their child like behavior. "out of all people I expected alot more from you, Yunho; being the leader and all" jasmin walked away grabbing Junsu as she look at Jaejoong nodding in disappointment.

"…man..jasmin was mad.." said yoochun

"crap she hates me now" the thoughts ran though Yunho and Jaejoong's minds.


End file.
